Demon and Angel
by Kithrin
Summary: Two summoning circles, a lonely boy, demons, angels, and a newly FUBAR fate. This will screw up many plans. (description and rating to change) HP/oc/oc
1. Ch1: Enter the Demon

Demons and Angels

AN: inspired by Lupine Horror's omake Rituals and Horrors.

AN2: another plot bunny is abducting my muse!

Chapter one: Summoning the demon.

A seven year old boy was running. It was a common occurrence in this town, with the cookie cutter buildings to see said short and scrawny boy running, and the running boy being ignored... sadly this was also common... despite the fact that he was running from a group of boys much larger than his overly skinny frame.

The boy saw a house, one of two in the town that has been abandoned, but still had the upkeep paid for longer than he was alive. Turning a corner, he saw it, a window left open a crack, since the other boys were over a block away and out of sight, he opened the window the rest of the way, climbed in, then closed it and the curtains. The first thing he noticed was the smell of really old, imperfectly preserved leather. The second thing was the books. Said books numbered in the hundreds, some neatly on shelves, even more stacked haphazardly around the room.

The third thing he noticed was even odder, a circle with odd designs in the middle of the room that was incompletely smudged out. The young boy's curiosity spiked and he decided to explore the house to wait for his cousin to give up, and after wiping his scarred forehead he went searching the house, the first door he found had stairs leading downward, and he decided to start from the bottom.

The basement was obviously odd from the start. For the basement was empty except for six, now seven things. The first was the same circle that was on the first floor, except both complete and whole. The second through sixth things were five floating flames set strategically around the circle.

It was what the new seventh thing in the room did that would cause many headaches, cursing, violence, and cuddles.

He tripped and hit his nose on the ground on his way to look at the other things in the room. And some of the blood dripped into the circle.

Normally this wouldn't cause any problem, because power would need to be applied. The problem is that the circle was one of a pair that was kept in separate locations, and each of the pair had a similar structure.

The wizard that drew it was very weak, so he made part each circle absorb magic on its own, that he intended to utilize to activate the main part, a summoning array. He had wanted to keep it simple, so he linked the summon and binding aspects to a single catalyst, blood.

An explosion of smoke, harmless flames, and brimstone emerged, and at the same time the boy felt as if something latched onto him, in a deeper than physical sense. And when the pyrotechnics ended, he saw a figure.

The figure was female, looked around sixteen years old, and had a slender with a good, but not oversexed, exaggerated, or huge assets figure. Her face while pretty was marred by her current scowl, that showed her fangs, and her slit pupils. Her hair went to mid-black and was a deep purple. She stood around five feet two inches tall.

She was wearing a Victorian-style Gothic dress. The sleeves were red as was the majority of the dress. Only the center and the lace at the end of the sleeves was not, those were black as the void, only broken by the three red bows one across the center of the breasts, and two more between that one and the waist. The red from the sleeves stop just to the sides of the breast area and extends downward in a vaguely triangle fashion. The dress extended from just over her completely covered breasts, to a few centimeters above the floor, concealing her shoes. (look up red and black Victorian Gothic dress)

"Okay brat, how did a squirt like you manage to summon and bind me?" she snarled out, while materializing her spear and pointing it at him, only to shriek in pain and drop it as soon as the weapon pointed at him.

"I-i-i, do-don't kno-know," the boy stuttered out afraid, but noticing her pain, he had to ask, "are you okay? Can I get you anything?"

the summoned girl look at the boy, and took a calming breath. "Kid, I'm going for a walk to calm down, then I'll try and answer you k'?" the demon said and started walking away up the stairs, everything went fine at first, until she hit twenty five feet away from the boy. Then the pain started, and got worse with every step, until she hit fifty, then she stopped, not due to the extreme pain, but due to the fact that it was if she had hit a steel wall. She gnashed her teeth as she started back, realizing that she couldn't move too far. She was either bound to the summoning location, or, more likely, the boy.

When she got back to the boy her suspicions were confirmed, the boy looked like he was recovering from a bout of extreme pain. Ignoring him for the moment she looked over the summoning circle, and took note of the absorption array, the summoning array, the binding array, and the age of them all.

Sighing and sitting gracefully on the floor, looked at her new master. She considered lying to him, but decided that it was best to be mostly honest. "Boy, what's your name?"

the boy started at hearing that hated name, but answered anyway for despite not liking being called boy, at least the person near him had no malice in her voice, "Harry Potter, mam."

"Not mam, Master-Harry, "she paused looking like she had swallowed something particularly unpleasant as another aspect of the binding seemed to kick in upon learning his name, but continued, "My name is Hikari Krichevskoy, call me Hikari master. Please let me explain before you ask questions master."

That last comment stopped Harry from opening his mouth, so he got more comfortable, and waited while Hikari gathered her thoughts.

"You apparently accidentally activated a demon summoning ritual that summoned me, and bound me to you, as a virtual slave," she paused, and while still not happy, she was pleasantly supersized that Harry had a look of horror on his face at that comment, so she elaborated. "That means that I cannot disobey a _direct_ order, but I can still use interpretation on an imprecise order. We also cant seem to get too far from each other, and an even lesser distance before pain starts. As such, I'm going to have to stick very close to you, at least till dad finds me, and see weather we can get the contract broken. Any questions?"

Harry thought for a moment then gave first order, an order that made her think this wont be _so_ bad, "I order you to call me Harry, and not refer to me as master. Let's get out of here," he started and paled, "crap, how am I going to explain this to aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon."

"Let me take care of that Harry, I can be very... Persuasive," she said with a smirk.

After the duo left the house Harry had two thoughts, and gave the orders, "i have two orders, if you have objections to an order, _please_ tell me before doing it so I can retract it, and two, could you destroy the circle and books to prevent a repeat?"

The demon-girl smirked at both orders, they showed that this summoning might not be _nearly_ as bad as she thought, and then the second order hit, and since she _had_ no objections she automatically obeyed, causing the house to be engulfed in a tower of flame that left nothing but molten stone behind.

Harry blinked the spots from his eyes at the pillar of flame that had erupted in-front of his eyes in the dusk twilight, and reflected that he _really_ needs to word his orders better, before turning toward 'home.'

Thirty minutes later master and demon, found themselves at number four privet drive, and Harry took a deep breath before entering, only to receive a punch to the cheek that snapped the bone, causing him to try out in pain, fall back, and knock himself unconscious on the cement of the sidewalk. The very large man that had just struck him pulled his booted foot back to give Harry a kick for _daring_ to cry out in pain, unaware that, as he had done it in the doorway, that the neighbors, whom he had convinced Harry was delinquent and lair about the abuse he suffered, had witnessed it. He was also unaware that there was a demon not five feet in-front of him, and wouldn't be until she blocked the kick with a single finger. Not that he knew she was a demon, just that she was there.

A few minutes of her blocking attacks that someone of her frame shouldn't have been able to block, something changed.

A police car arrived to see a girl shielding a boy against a much bigger man, whom had just picked up a cricket bat and struck her across the head, only for the bat to splinter and the girl not even bruise or turn her head.

"Freeze, asshole," the police officer demanded, pointing his gun at the man. "You're under arrest for assaulting two minors, and possibly child abuse, now drop the weapon."

Vernon froze at the demand of the police officer, and the fact that the girl in front of his shook off his blow like he was less than a fly, and did the intelligent thing, well not really, but smarter than he could have done. He dropped the splintered remains of the bat stepped back, then slammed the door shut.

The officer walked towards the two children while speaking into the radio, "this is officer Peter, calling from the Pivot drive disturbance, I'm asking for backup to arrest one Vernon Dursley for attacking two minors, and for child abuse, as well as an ambulance. We have at least one child that needs to get to the hospital," as he finished his call he stopped by the boy's side, knelt down and checked his pulse under the disturbingly intent watch of the young girl, whom didn't have even the slightest bruise on her. He was relieved to find the pulse strong and steady, it was then he took a better look at the girl, and swallowed a curse. He was a squib and he had a sinking feeling why she had slit pupils and pointed ears.

Knowing he had a minute or two he asked, "Why does a demon care about a human boy?"

"He accidentally summoned me, using an array carelessly left primed, and so far his orders haven't been too bad, so fulfilling protection part of binding is no problem. He _will_ be staying with me, or me with him," she explained.

"Got it, I have contacts that can get you proper Ids and emancipation paperwork, you'll be his guardian on paper, please don't cause too much trouble," the officer said in a resigned tone of voice, and put finger to lips as he heard the sirens of approaching vehicles.

It took little time after that for the two youngsters, by their species standards, to be loaded into the ambulance, and Vernon to be lead away in cuffs, and after a search of the house his wife and son joined him, after all, it isn't a very good thing for the police to find a cupboard under the bed to be set up as makeshift bedroom, with evidence that someone bled in there often.

The report from the doctors that treated him only confirmed the suspicions of the arresting officers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a tower, an old man started swearing as multiple silver baubles started exploding, causing a fire that destroyed three priceless tomes, multiple stacks of paperwork, his sherbet lemons, and his teddy-bear that he absolutely can't sleep without.

Some of those complications will give him headaches later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

chapter end

EN: blame my online chat buddy, we started throwing ideas round, and the idea kidnapped my muse.


	2. Ch2: Enter the Angel

Demon and Angel

Chapter 2: Enter the angel

It had been a year since the Dursleys had been arrested, and things had changed for the better for the child known as Harry Potter. Him and his 'guardian' had been given a house in the neighborhood to live in and Dudley Dursleys gang had been arrested for bullying, along with his parents for years of child abuse, and in Vernon's case assault of a minor with a deadly weapon.

Currently the two were sneaking into another house, one that Hikari stated gives her the creeps, and seemed to be set up much like the house she was summoned in. Harry had realized he screwed up, the books in the other house could've been read to see if the bindings could be broken. He had heard of a second house rumored to be owned by the same person, so decided to sneak in and see if there any useful books. Hikari immediately started backing away books in her stuff space that every demon and angel seems to have, while Harry started exploring starting at the top.

Finding nothing _obviously_ interesting, he went back down stairs, but he hit a patch of rotten wood and structural damage, and fell down into the basement. He started crawling from the debris in a random direction, while cutting himself on a sharp metal fragment, soon he was in a debris free area, only to notice his bloody hand was inside _another_ circle, similar to the one that summoned Hikari, a circle that was starting to glow.

"HIKARI GET DOWN HERE!" Harry shouted in a mild panic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Hikari had just finished taking the books, when she heard a loud crash, making her way carefully to the site, she found a largish hole, and debated weather jumping down was wise, or should she find the stairs... when she heard it. 

"HIKARI GET DOWN HERE!"

noting the panic in her master's voice she jumped in the hole. She landed awkwardly but safely and made her way to where the glow she could see, and after she arrived face palmed at the sight.

Kneeling on the ground in obvious pain was a relatively high ranking, but young in demon terms angel. A bow was on the ground near her.

The angel had ankle length light blue, near white hair, and looked to be about the same age as her. That due to the poor lighting simply looked white. She also had a slender athletic body with modest endowments. The endowments were obvious because of her manner of dress. She had an aristocratic face, with heterochromatic eyes, one gold and one silver.

She was wearing... not much actually. She had a white top that covered her breasts and hooked round her neck and a thin strap on the bottom that reached around her back , and that was it for the top. She also had a white leather miniskirt white calf length stalkings, and a pair of feminine white combat boots with silver edging, and one inch heels that went to just below the knees.

Harry was on his ass across from her with his hands on his face in exasperation, not caring that his bleeding hand was leaking on his face. He heard his demon approach and said, Hikari, can you explain the situation to her while I find a bathroom?

Hikari nodded mutely, she wasn't happy about the order, but him getting cleaned up and bandaged is important. Mumbling about needing aspirin, bandages, and water, in that order he started toward the stairs.

"Angel come with us, I'll explain the situation, and don't forget your bow," the demon ordered before turning to follow her master.

The angel glared at the demon-girl, but stood up to follow anyway, after all, the girl had the answers she needed, as Harry went to the downstairs bathroom he had noticed the demon filled the angel in on the situation, and the limitations of the summoning, correctly assuming that the conditions were the same.

The Angel started despairing, she was now basically the absolute slave to a young human boy, but at the same time had bit of excitement in her.

After the explanation was finished, and the two had to dodge a very expired bottle of pain reliever Harry walked out with an inexpertly bandaged hand and a cleaned face. "Okay, lets head home. Angel, three orders, tell me your name, don't call me master, and orders you don't want to follow tell me, and wait to see if I change them. Now I need some Excedrin, and a nap, my head and hand is killing me."

"Harry, I can help with the hand, I am well versed in healing magic, and my name is Umbra," the angel said with a soft smile, those latter two orders made the situation better, along with knowledge it wasn't intentional.

"Please," Harry said holding out had to the angel, then his thought process stalled. "Wait I have a demon who's name means light, and a angel who's name means shadow or dark, please don't explain, my headache will probably get worse."

After leaving through the window, and getting a block away, Harry casually asks, "Hikari, that house has offended me deeply, would you please make it go away?"

The demon smirked and a brief pillar of flame later and all that was left was a pool of molten rock where the house used to be.

They soon arrived home and Harry suited actions to words and after take a pair of pills started napping on the couch so that Hikari and Umbra could potentially find things to do in the pain free twenty-five foot limit. Three hours later Harry awoke and the first thing he noticed was that Umbra had suffered a wardrobe malfunction, the second this was that the two were fifty feet away from each other and glaring.

Harry felt his headache return, and started to overpower the pain medication in his system, and asked, "Umbra why are you half naked, and why are you both at the edges of the pain limit?"

"My clothes fall apart easy, and as for the second, just a minor disagreement," Umbra replied calmly, but inside she was sweating.

"More like major argument, but don't worry, I wont resort to violence if she doesn't," Hikari disagreed, and at least knew what types punishments her master would do, even if they embarrassed the hell out of her.

"Umbra, get dressed, and try to stay that way, and both of you try to keep the arguments down to a minimum, and try to not escalate them to violence."

The two nodded in agreement, also noting that the orders don't forbid escalation, but that they try their best to avoid it. Mainly because Harry was sure that escalation was inevitable orders or no.

…

It took a month.

It started with verbal sniping like normal, then the obvious insults. Then it happened, Hikari snapped. Umbra insulted her father, calling him a low class demon that shacked up with a whore. The punch that followed sent her thirty feet, into the barrier limiting their movement, and sent Harry to his knees in pain. The two girls didn't notice the extra pain as they started fighting in Ernest, not paying attention to the pain their master was in. they both charged up an energy attack and threw them, realizing too late that between the two, was their master.

"Overlord Cannon!" the demon screamed sending a blood red blast at her opponent.

"Seraph Blast!" the angel declared loudly sending a silver blast at her's.

Harry was lucky that he wasn't directly between the two, however he was close enough that the concussive blast from the colliding attacks sent him flying through the wall to the outside and across the street, dragging the two fighting girls through the same wall and into the street.

"Fuck," Hikari yelled as she realized what happened, yes she was technically a slave but she had become very fond of her master in the last year, and not to mention one of the fiddly bits the summoning imposed on her, and so she rushed to his side noting the grave injuries. "Umbra get over here and heal him!"

Umbra ran over, and realized that while she was good, the damage required either a Celestia, or Netherworld hospital, and she didn't have the ability to contact or travel to Celestia. "I can't he needs one of _our_ hospitals."

"Damn, I just hope dad doesn't kill us," Hikari cursed, before pulling out a cellphone. After quickly dialing a number she waited for the person she called to pick up. After the person picked up she started barking orders "Alice, I need to do a simultaneous gate back for three people. One human, myself, and an angel, don't ask, and I need to have a nurse to take a human to the hospital immediately for grave injuries. Do it on my authorization, I'll take the lumps from my father. _DO._ _ **IT.**_ _ **NOW!**_ "

The squeak of fear from the phone was audible ten feet away as the three vanished simultaneously.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An instant later, the three were in an ominous castle, with two nurses and a stretcher nearby. The two nurses placed the human of the trio on the stretcher and took him quickly to the hospital, with the two girls jogging to keep up. Three minutes later Harry was in healing and expected to be mostly recovered in three hours.

It was then that _he_ arrived. He was a man, six and a half feet tall, muscular but very thin, with blue hair that had antenna as part of the style, and an aura of power that dwarfs everyone in the castle. His name... Overlord Laharl.

Hikari swallowed nervously, and said something that made Umbra pale, "Hi dad, I can explain?"

Laharl looked at his daughter, whom had been missing a year, and replied, "do so, daughter."

and so she did, explaining everything, the summoning, the conditions, even the conditions that Harry didn't know, the second summoning, culminating in the fight, and emergency return. All through this the Overlord had a thoughtful expression on his face well after a quick flash of anger at the conditions, and recognizing the angel he merely said, "Look after your master, I have some things that I need to do before I can make any decisions. Angel, behave yourself while in my castle." and with that he walked away from the hospital, he needed to talk to a few people.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: end.


	3. Ch3: Interlude to Hogwarts

Demon and Angel

Chapter 3: Interlude to Hogwarts

Note: This will be a mostly breif set of snapshots of the three years till Hogwarts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laharl, as soon as he was away from his daughter, and the hospital, snarled, "Damn it," and punched a wall hard enough to leave a spiderweb of cracks. He knew, from his daughters explanation that it wasn't the boy's fault, and he also knew he couldn't just kill the boy. The only good part is that the boy seemed to be treating her right and not giving any orders that would be objectionable.

It's just a shame that he now has to speak to the only being he could potentially call a friend outside his wives. As he ended up in his throne room he ordered everybody out, except for a random minion that he ordered to bring his wives to him in half an hour.

He then opened a hidden compartment in his throne, and pulled out a TV remote, scowling he put it back, and after closing the compartment opened another, this one had a gold edged white phone in it.

After picking up the phone he dialed the thirty-two digit area code, then the one hundred digit phone number. A few rings later he heard a voice, "Laharl, this isn't a good time, I'm currently busy..."

"Busy trying to find your daughter that went missing a month ago?" Laharl said tiredly, interrupting the voice on the other end. "You can stop, I found her, and there is a... situation. Please come to my netherworld ASAP. Could you leave your wife behind for now? Her going ballistic in over protectiveness _will_ ruin everything."

"Give me a day, I have to call off the search and make a good excuse."

"Fine, and thanks," Laharl responded, and he hung up.

The the door burst open revealing two women. One was blond, five foot ten inches with a respectable figure, and was wearing an open white coat over a crimson bikini, and had red eyes and wings. The second wore a skimpy black top, shore black skirt, and a wide collar with a large metal ring in it. She had a slender figure and a typical succubus wings and tail.

"Laharl, why did you have _that_ minion summon us?" the second one that entered, whom was named Etna, snarled. "We have more important stuff to do besides some unimportant duties that are more busy work to keep you from getting board, or us out of 'trouble'."

Laharl's eyebrow raised as he replied casually, "and here I thought you would want to know I found our daughter, well if you don't want to know her situation, I suppose you can leave."

Etna snarled, turned around, and started to walk away, only to freeze after three steps as the words registered.

The other woman, Flonne, had her eyes widen at the casual way Laharl mentioned the fact that, without ever having left the castle, he had found the missing girl. Yes the demon had sent out a lot of minions to find her, but none had any results.

Etna turned around, and ground out, "Where is she?"

"Her situation is complicated, so let me explain, and then we can plan," Laharl said authoritatively, much differently than his childish tantrums and so he did, relaying everything his daughter told him.

Etna and Flonne collapsed to the floor at hearing the mess that Etna and Laharl's daughter was caught in, the fact that a demon or angel killing Harry would kill the two bound to him, made it even worse.

"Now, we have a day or so until Lamington arrives, Let's start by making a basic plan to minimize the repercussions of the bindings, that can be refined with him," Laharl said, and so they started.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty-three hours later, a four winged angel with blue and white robes was thanking the gatekeeper for the safe passage. The white sleeves had thick gold lines on the outside and the blue front and back had gray designs. He swiftly walked towards the throne room, but when he reached it he saw six people already there instead of the expected three.

On the throne in front of the door was the overlord himself, and on smaller thrones to either side were his wives. On the left side were three others, in the center was a heavily bandaged boy, that looked like he had to be at the hospital without a proper account set up, on either side of the boy he saw his and Laharl's daughters.

He then saw a comfortable chair laid out for him and sat down. Soon after a prinny came by with beverages for each of them. Laharl took the lead and explained everything, only leaving out the parts his daughter didn't want her 'master' to know, but that was explained on the paper he was slipped by the prinny. Then they explained the plan that had been cobbled together.

"So your plan," the seraph started while rubbing his head and looking at the paper, "is to engage that boy to our daughters, so that we can get some sort of control of the situation, as well as protect all three of them? And for you to become his guardian in the human world, for the same reason? Agreeable, as long as I'm listed as secondary if you can't come."

Laharl nodded, surprised it was that easy, and said, "Now we need to figure out visitation rights, I was thinking a month here, then a month in celestia, and we can contact Mao, about Harry attending Evil academy." Laharl saw Lamington open his mouth and held up his hand to forestall the impending argument. "I know what your thinking, but that school has top notch teachers, and I expect Harry to be a complete delinquent, and be the fourth person to ever graduate. Besides, Mao is one of _the_ best researchers in all the netherworlds, he can study the bond, and perhaps figure out how to break it."

Lamington opened his mouth to object when he realized the overlord was right, the headmaster/overlord of Evil Academy insisted on having the best, and most qualified teachers, even if the vast majority of students skip classes all the time, and Mao was one of the best researchers. He started offering suggestions of his own, that they try to have him spend time in one of the best celestian academy's, Holy University, during the months Harry was with him. Laharl agreed with the provision that they have the two headmasters talk, and agree to accept each others grades. The next item on the agenda was minions/bodyguards, and agreed to an equal number of each from both sides. The last part was training, and that also went fast, as both sides could offer him a lot, and the daughters were powerful in their own right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the talks went on, Harry kept quiet, he had known much of what would happen before it started in fact he was the one to suggest the engagement. A suggestion that pleased Laharl greatly, as the current suitor for his daughter was the type of person that would try to treat her as a slave. The fact that it would also protect him, and give a good excuse beyond the binding for their presence was a bonus.

The girls on the other hand were shocked that their fathers were going to do such a thing, but it made sense.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two leaders of their respective realms shook hands and the angel left to get some sleep in the best guest room, before the two faced the dark assembly the next day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry motioned the two to him and whispered a small order, one the confused the two, but they showed him to Pleinair the demon that runs the dark assembly, and got the list of senators for the next day, as well as the rules of said assembly. Fortunately the rules were what Harry was expecting, and such with the aid of the two found the kitchens and started baking up a storm, using the painful lessons he had learned from his aunt. And had the prinnys deliver the baked goods along with notes to the senators on the list.

Umbra wasn't amused, but Hikari was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so, it came as a major surprise, to the overlord and seraph, that all their requests passed without needing to get violent, at least until one of the senators came up to them after the string of sessions, mentioning that their daughters new fiance understood the rules of the assembly. It was then that they realized Harry had somehow bribed them before the meetings.

The two split up now that the crisis had been, if not resolved, at least worked with.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A year later, the clash of weapons could be heard in the castle's training room, as a spear clashed with a knife. Explosions could be heard as elemental spells clashed. A young boy, now nine years old dropped in exhaustion from a not tired at all female demon.

"You did better Harry, don't worry too much about your lack of progress, you just finished recovering a few months ago." the demon said, ignoring the agreement from the angel leaning against the wall.

Said angel walked over to the panting male, and gave him a glass of water from a nearby cup and pitcher. And after he recovered, the demon took a place on the wall, while the angel took up a sword and started on her turn with training him.

And so his training continued.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A year later a ten year old Harry and is two fiancees were hacking through a throng of low level demons to get to his potions class, just another day at Evil Academy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month later, he was warily sneaking to his healing magic class, he was trying to avoid the female angels. Something about him set off their mothering instincts, and they keep trying to smother him to death. Just another day at Holy University.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four months later, after being told of his fame, and the fact that he was probably going to have to attend this Hogwarts, Harry decided to see if he could find a wand maker in the netherworld or celestia.

He succeeded. He found the first wand maker Ollavander, whom was a prinny since he died.

The wand the old prinny crafted was from the branch of a golem demon, soaked in holy water with the feather of Umbra and the hair of Hikari. A balanced wand without any exceptional strengths, or weaknesses.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx4

Five months later, Harry was dragged to the hospital wing after mastering a emblem. It was a mark of accomplishment that he managed to do all one hundred floors without returning to the castle. It took him five days.

His wand had already been mastered. His future father in law was board one day, and went strait through it... it took him half an hour to complete all one hundred floors.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx4

A month later, and it was Harry's eleventh birthday. The years had been good to Harry, he was nowhere near as scrawny or short as he used to be, the training, correct hospital care, and as a steady diet, had allowed him to fill out.

Since it was the child's birthday, Laharl, remembering what Etna and Flonne had tried before, set up a surprise party. . It went off without a hitch, and everyone was having a good time, that was until a phoenix appeared in a flash of flame, and landed on Flonne's shoulder after dropping a letter in Harry's head.

The party mood died rather quickly, as those in attendance realized that this was going to be the start of Harry being gone for nearly a year at a time.

Opening the letter, Harry started to read...

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx4

Chapter 3 end.


	4. Ch 4: Harry vs Daigon, year 1 START!

Demon and Angel

AN: I will TRY to update SOMETHING every week, no promises.

AN2: I will also be still breezing through points where the wording would be dull, or same as cannon. Like legaize.

Chapter 4: Harry vs Diagon, year 1 START!

It took a week to get ready, but in the end, six people, two women in skimpy clothes, a half dressed man, a girl in skimpy clothes, a girl in an old fashioned dress, and an eleven year old boy, all appeared in Diagon alley. This feat was unremarkable to the rest of the people there, unless you count the fact that not a single sign of discomfort was shown by anybody.

The clothing the boy was wearing was a far cry from the baggy oversized outfit he wore as a seven year old. He was now wearing a modified outfit commonly worn by the martial artists. His open shirt, which was showing the results of three years hard training, was a dark brown with dark green sleeves, dark brown pants, a dark green sash as a belt, and a pair of comfortable slipper like shoes. He was also wearing the presents sent by a friend of the family, Axel. He wore a headband with the kanji for 'guts' and a pair of gloves the left had 'spirit' and the right had 'body'. A pair of sunglasses rested on his face, concealing his bright green eyes. The last touches were the knife sheathed behind his back, and a pistol concealed in a pocket.

"Where to first future father-in-law?" Harry asked.

Laharl grunted, and pointed to a large building at the end of the street. "Gringotts, we need some money, and you need to check your accounts. They refused to tell me anything, but I was able to put your accounts on lock down given my status as one of your magical guardians."

Harry nodded, and followed the Overlord towards the building.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

as soon as they were inside, they found themselves lucky, the place was nearly empty. Laharl walked to one of the tellers and slipped him a note. The goblin opened it and read, his eyes widening. He signaled a guard and after a hurried whispered conversation, the guard approached the sextet, and said, "Follow me to your account manger, I will have to ask that the redhead and blonde wait here, or they can explore the alley."

Laharl's eyes narrowed at the implied insult, but he went along with it. "Etna, Flonne, would you please look around the alley for anything interesting that we can pick up?" He saw them about to object but he interrupted them, "This will probably be boring and long, would you rather wait here?"

The two grumbled but agreed.

Harry did notice the slight glare that the blonde always seemed to direct at him. He then felt a hand land on his shoulder, and the familiar voice of his future father-in-law say, "Don't worry about Flonne, she's just resentful that one of my children is bound in such a way."

"But why doesn't Etna..." the boy started.

"Because she accepts that it was a unintentional contract," Hikari answered for her father.

The four remaining followed the now impatient guard into the bowels of the bank, and soon arrived at a door labeled, 'Account Manager Bloodclaw.' Upon entering they saw one reason why the other two were asked to stay behind. The room was cramped with five beings inside, with seven it would be overcrowded.

"So, what can I do for you Laharl, Mr. Potter?" Bloodclaw asked politely.

At seeing Laharl's look towards him, Harry spoke up, "I need to unseal my accounts, restrict access to my self and a few others, and see records of all transactions, and withdraw five hundred galleons."

The goblin nodded, quickly scribbled a note and called for the guard, whom called for a low ranked goblin. The low ranked goblin caught the note, saw whom it was addressed to, and departed quickly.

The next four hours tried the patience for all involved, finding out someone had been emptying his trust fund the day before it was refilled made Harry angry, but was calmed when he found out that the money would be returned, plus interest, plus the transfer fees, plus some other fees that the goblins rarely get to tack on because so few dare to steal from their clients. The fact that the goblins fee the thief for fifty percent of their vault after reparations have been made, ensures that few people steal from them. All in all the thief would loose over seventy thousand galleons. With thirty five thousand being returned to the potter vaults, as the trust vault refills to five thousand at the end of every year, five thousand more in fees, and the rest for punishment. A very profitable day for the bank, and a very unprofitable day for the thief.

This was made worse for the thief when the vault was audited, and found two more, smaller scale thefts from different families. The vault was left with a hundred galleons, two sickles, and a knut after all was said and done.

The flunky goblin returned two hours in, with a small bag containing an expansion charm, a feather light charm, and five hundred galleons, more paperwork, a new key for the vault, and a kitten that was successfully chewing through his left arm. The goblin and kitten left to get medical attention after dropping off the load of items.

The next two hours was spent on paperwork, finalizing the engagement between the girls and the boy, with Harry adding his signature to add legitimacy to the documents since a mere magical guardian doesn't have the authority to make such engagements, (Lamington already added his signature to the appropriate documents,) forging a tentative friendship with the gruff account manager, and laughing about the fact that the thief lost around seventy percent of his/her account in one day.

The account manager laughed himself sick when he found out the races of the engaged girls, as well as Harry being beyond punishment due to the accidental nature of the summoning.

Soon enough the paperwork and civilities were finished, and after his guests left, and the door closed, started sweating bullets. Demons, and angels. Not just that but a demon **Overlord,** his **daughter** , and the **daughter** of a seraph. This could be very bad, or...

he looked at the profit he made today...

or very very good. The sweats stopped as his slightly deranged laughter started, scaring all the passing goblins shitless.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the quartet left the bank they started looking for the last two members of their party, and found Flonne looking through the window of a magical knickknack shop, specifically at a floating angel plushy. The Overlord grabbed a few pieces of gold after all Harry had generously offered to fund the trip, as long as they left him enough to do _his_ shopping.

The half angel (EN), pouted as the angel was taken off the shelf. Only to be surprised when a bag was held in front of her face by s a smirking demon overlord. With a squee she opened the bag and hugged the stuffed angel tightly... causing it to gain a 'help me' face.

The newly formed party soon found themselves at the wand shop that Etna was looking at. A completely pointless shop since Harry already had one. The group quickly discussed their options and decided to split up, Harry was to go for robes, as they needed to be fitted, Laharl was in charge of grabbing a trunk, Flonne was to go to the apothecary, and Etna was to snag anything else that looked interesting as long as the purchases didn't exceed one hundred galleons. They would meet up at the bookstore where they expected to blow nearly the remaining amount of money.

Harry found Madam Malkins and was immediately ushered onto a fitting stool next to a bushy haired brunet. His two, newly confirmed fiancees took to leaning against a nearby wall, as since not actually _enrolled_ in the school, they don't need robes.

"Hello, my name is Hermoine," the girl said excitedly as they started measuring Harry, "What's yours? Why are you dressed so oddly? Why are you with those girls? When did you find out you had magic? I just found out a few days ago when I got my letter."

Taken aback by the rapid shot of questions, Harry replied, "Slow down, and let me answer. My name is Harry, and I've known about magic for years. In my opinion your dressed oddly, and these two wonderful girls are my fiancees via marriage contract made between my family and theirs."

The girl sniffed and replied, "That's a rude thing to say. And a marriage contract? That's barbaric, you should cancel it. Nobody uses them anymore."

Harry's eyes narrowed at the comment, and coldly replied, "you must not want friends in the culture your going into. Mocking the culture is a _good_ way to piss off people that are proud of it, and your wrong, the Japanese still use them. As to the rude comment? Isn't it more rude to ask personal questions of a stranger then mock their traditions? Especially since you don't know the _reasons_ for them. Now can you be quiet?"

the girl opened her mouth, and was about to respond when her fitter said, "there we go, come back in an hour for your robes dear."

Hermoine huffed and headed out to meet the woman whom had just entered. The woman saw the boy on the stool and was about to ignore him when he took off his glasses reveling vibrant green eyes, before he closed them to rub his temples. "Harry Potter," she mumbled just loud enough for the girl to hear and she nearly gave herself whiplash turning her head to look at the now resunglassed boy.

The aged woman walked to the boy and asked, "Harry Potter?"

the fitter working on him froze at that, and the boy sighed, "Yes, now please don't spread it around, it should be obvious I'm trying _not_ to be recognized and swarmed. Now I'm just going to finish shopping with my fiancees and future in-laws."

"Mr. Potter!" the woman gasped scandalized that the missing, 'hero' of the wizarding world was both engaged, to multiple girls no less, and hiding his identity. So she decided to introduce herself and convince him to accompany her for the rest of his shopping. "My name is Professor McGonagall, and I think you should come with us to finish your shopping... your future in-laws can come as well."

"No," the boy replied, drawing a scandalized gasp from both the girl and the fitter, whom had just finished. "Are you done? Good, one hour correct? Good."

It was an annoyed Harry that started walking out, only to be grabbed by the Hogwarts professor, "I'm sorry, but I insist you come with mOUCH!" her speech was interrupted when Hikari grabbed her arm in a vice grip.

"Let him go," Hikari said venomously.

McGonagall did as she was instructed, that grip hurt! But she felt like she should try again, "Mr. Potter, you need to come with me, we can finish your shopping, then see the headmaster. It's obvious your current guardians aren't raising you right."

"No, let's go, Hikari, Umbra," Harry said in a arctic voice, and suiting actions to words, her departed leaving an upset professor and student behind. Umbra looped her arm over Harry's shoulder after they left the building, and they soon found themselves in the bookstore with Laharl whom has seemingly acquired the deluxe package when it came to trunks, five compartments, featherlight, shrinking, and durability charms. They then started raiding the books, intending to spend the rest of their three hundred and fifty galleons buying anything useful, after the required books of course.

The professor from before, along with the student she was escorting came in, and she stumbled at seeing the sheer amount of books Harry and the half dressed man were picking up, and despite the problems she recently had with him she had to chuckle at the duo when Harry called the man over and showed him a Lockheart book, and both having a hearty laugh at the man being showed, much to the annoyance of the other customers. Probably the only reason they weren't getting thrown out, was that they were buying more books than an entire year of Ravenclaws at once. They were soon joined by a blonde in a skimpy outfit that had the conservative professors lips thin, and a half hour later a redhead whom was wearing even less. She took the time to calm down and observe the sextet, and despite her misgivings about him hiding his identity, the multiple engagements, and the rather under dressed four in the group, the easy interactions, and good cheer for the most part did hearten her.

Harry was healthy, in good shape, and apparently took his studies seriously, if the three hundred twenty-one galleons, four sickles, and five knuts spent on books was any indication. Perhaps the multiple engagement thing was just cultural, or extenuating circumstances... or, her eyes narrowed at the thought, and noticing the fact that the two seemed to never get too far, from the boy, leading to the thought that they are magically bound to him. She would have to see.

Hermoine's thoughts were different, but still had a scandalized thought process at how three of the females were dressed. But what she mostly felt was envy. Her parents had appointments today. And she didn't have nearly as much money to burn on books as the group in front of her did. Though she did wonder why the blonde bought nearly the entire healing section. She didn't look like any kind of doctors, as most are so concerned with reputation that they wouldn't wear something like that outside of a beach.

The group that had a few laughs, including a book they got for free just for finding the damn thing. The invisible book of invisibility, who makes a book invisible when it's closed? After a few hours buying what was needed, or wanted, and stashing the items bought by the two grown female demons, they left the bookstore and swung by for their robes.

Laharl snuck off while Harry and the four females were having some ice cream, and came back holding a kitten by the scruff of it's neck. The kitten was a beautiful white, with a spiked collar. Harry upon seeing it, raised an eyebrow. The second eyebrow followed when the Overlord dumped the cat on Harry's lap.

"Ummm, isn't that the same cat that nearly chewed that goblin's arm off?" Harry asked, nervously eyeing the vicious kitty.

"Yup, and I made it understand if it attacked you, it would die painfully," Laharl said proudly. "besides, I plan on having the Dark Assembly upgrade her."

Harry sighed as he looked at his new pet... at least he wouldn't have to worry about other pets attacking her.

The group finished their ice cream in short order after that, and soon afterwords, headed home. They had less than a month to finish their preparations to send Harry and his fiancees to Hogwarts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter end.

EN: I see fallen angels as ½ angel ½ demon


	5. Ch 5: Path to Hogwarts: Year 1

Demon and Angel

AN: I don't USUALLY respond to reviewers here, but I took exception to one. An accusation that I was bashing Hermoine. In cannon she has been OFTEN shown to be kind of self riotous, bossy, hardheaded, and authority worshiping. Proof? Look at her house elf problem. She decided, w/o talking to ANY OF THEM, to start SPEW and ignored EVERYBODY who told her differently. Why would another issue she objects to be different? Anyway let's start...

Chapter 5: Path to Hogwarts: Year 1

Soon after the demons, angel, and human left, McGonagall made an excuse to the child she was escorting, promised to be back in a half hour, and after leaving her in the bookstore, apperated to Hogsmead, then borrowed a broom to get to Hogwarts quickly. After rushing through the halls, which on reflection it would've been faster to floo to the headmasters office from the leaky cauldron, she soon arrived at the headmasters office.

"Albus, I just met Harry Potter, and his apparent fiancees," the woman said hurriedly.

"Oh, what happened," the old man asked.

This led the head of house to describe both the encounters she had with the boy, her theories on _why_ the boy was engaged like that, his actions, and the strange 'under dressed' people that were with him. She also made it a point to mention how healthy and happy he seemed to be.

The two spoke for hours, discussing how they should treat the boy, as the fact that he was shopping at the only large magical shopping area in the UK, combined with his acceptance letter, indicated that he was coming to Hogwarts. They both wondered if he was bringing his, to their knowledge, few years older fiancees with him, which would be necessitating opening up one of the 'lords' suites. The rooms aren't actually for lords, they are for engaged students to share with their fiancee(s). They obtained the name because usually only nobles had fiancees set up for them at such a young age, so the name stuck.

It did worry Dumbledore, that Harry seemed so independent, but the fact that he didn't act too coldly towards a muggleborn or a professor, well until one started implying he was a barbarian for performing a traditional function or, as in the case of the professor, tried to force him to follow her lead in a situation that she had no authority.

The two soon called it a night, despite the fact that the woman had a nagging feeling that she was forgetting someone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diagonally, an hour after the accompanying professor left a nervous muggleborn, was being escorted from the bookstore due to her not buying anything and just reading. She was very nervous, because after picking up her robes she had nothing to do, vary little money, and no way home. So, pulling her trunk through a crowed she headed toward a bench near the bookstore, on her way there she tripped and slammed into a man walking towards the bank.

Completely embarrassed she mumbled, "sorry, sir."

"It's fine, it was an accident correct?" at seeing her nod, and that she was alone, he had to ask, "are you here alone?" at a second nod he frowned, and said, "My name is Lamington, would you like to walk with me? After my business in the alley, I can pay for a cab to get you home."

The girl hesitated, her fear of strangers, fighting with the fear of being abandoned here, and the calming presence of the blue haired man. She hesitantly nodded her head.

The seraph easily picked up her trunk and continued towards the bank with his new shadow. "Are you heading to Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Hermione replied softly.

Lamington smiled at her, noticing her nervousness. "My daughter is as well, well more correctly she's accompanying her fiance, as well as his other fiancee." at hearing this Hermione's hear started to sink, as she had a thought _who_ his daughter was. "her name is Umbra, and I hope you'll be friends."

Hermione gathered her courage and had to ask, "Why did you make an engagement contract between her and him? Shouldn't she be allowed to pick whom she marries?"

The man sighed as they approached the doors to the bank. "That would be preferable, yes, but the three ran afoul, accidentally mind you, of a bonding ritual. The engagement is primarily to protect them, and provide a reason for them to be near each other." Left unsaid was the third reason for the engagements, it provides another link to the lands he and Laharl rule, strengthening the treaty.

Hermione was taken aback. She had assumed the engagement was like the ones in history books, a play from one family or the other for power or money, not that there was perhaps a good reason. She was discounting the fact that those _were_ good reasons to the families involved, even to the participants.

After a quick talk with the goblins, Lamington had exchanged some gold bars for gold coins and pounds. And soon after leaving the back, meandering through some of the shops, but avoiding the bookstore, as he knew it had been raided by Laharl's group, and the collective group don't need duplicates, he ended up buying three Nimbus 2000, as a gift for his future son in law, as well his girls. On he way back to the cauldron he started speaking again, "I just wish we could've went here as one group, unfortunately, I had some things to take care of and could only come now." as the two left the cauldron Lamington flagged down a cab, and paid the driver to take the girl and him to her house.

The two soon arrived at the child's house, and Lamington, bid her farewell, placed her trunk on the ground, walked off, and as soon as he was hidden from sight, called his dimensional gatekeeper, and vanished home with his own purchases.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the remainder of the month passed quickly for the extended family, since Harry was considered by most of the family to be one of them. Too soon for the comfort of the girls and Harry, it was time to depart for school. Harry considered it unfair that a condition for Lamington and Laharl to become his magical guardian was to spend at least five years attending Hogwarts, unless there are complications such as multiple proofs that the place is too dangerous to attend.

Eight people were waiting for the dimensional gatekeeper to find a place to drop them where it wouldn't be noticed, and so far the only place was an alley five blocks away. Lamington had some free time to join them today, and was joined by Harry's personal red prinny named Yuri. Lamington's wife would've came along as well, but she get distracted by her workaholic tendencies.

Upon finding that there wasn't a closer subtle teleport point, the eight transferred to the rather smelly alley, and quickly merged with the throngs, getting many strange and/or appreciative looks all the while. No more than the man carring what looked like a giant red stiffed penguin with stick legs. They arrived thirty minutes before the train left, and raised an eyebrow at a redheaded woman with five children asking about platform nine and three-quarters, as well as talking about muggles.

The collective thought of the demon, angel, and human party was ' _isn't that sort of thing supposed to be_ _ **secret?**_ '

They decided to ignore the crazy person and to just pass through the barrier of the train station, but was held up when the redhead grabbed Harry's arm. ' _Again?'_ Harry thought. "Let go, or i'll call the bobbies," Harry stated.

"Now Harry, I just..." the woman started lowly, not wanting to attract too much attention, which considering the oddness of the group she was holding up was an exercise in futility..

"Help! This woman is trying to kidnap me!" Harry shouted with a smirk. Which was echoed by his entire group.

"Is there a problem?" a officer asked as he approached.

"Yes sir," Harry replied politely. "this woman grabbed me, in front of my family. She also knew my _name,_ when we have never _met_!"

The officer took a look at the redhead with an intense expression. "Well ma'am, why did you grab him, and how did you know his name?"

"Well..." the woman stammered nervously, knowing that this could be bad, not only for her, but for her family if she answered incorrectly, there were too many non magicals now watching the scene to use her wand. "I was asked by the headmaster to help him get on the train."(AN1)

The officer's eyes narrowed, at her, and turned towards the boy and the group with him, taking account the odd, and for the most part skimpy clothing. He then said, "You lot get to your destination, you ma'am are going to come with me to the station, your children as well unless they need to catch a train to their school."

Four of the redheads went through the barrier after their mother nodded, followed by the larger group.

As soon as they entered the platform, Laharl gently set the prinny down, no need to set off a prinnyplosion(AN2) so soon. After a round of hugs, with the notable exception of a Flonne Harry hug, the three youngsters (relatively in the case of the girls) entered the train.

"Three and a half months until we see them again," Lamington commented.

"Yes, and I think I'm going to start digging through some of the old equipment piles to see if there are some things that will suit Harry. I will also talk to the shops about getting his robes stocked, that way he would be more protected at the school," Laharl said calmly.

Etna nodded, and said, "I'll help with the equipment. I think I know where the good emblems are kept, as well as all the cosplay outfits Flonne bought," Etna finished teasingly.

Flonne's cheeks burned as she remembered that phase of hers. Then she started snicking, she was imagining putting Harry in her old outfits as punishment. For the first time she felt something positive towards the boy, even if it was vindictive pleasure.

The group soon moved out, leaving Harry to his fa... er first year of Hogwarts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trio whom entered the train had found an empty compartment three quarters of the way down the train. After entering the three to stretching out across the seats, and at the point where Flonne had her thought a massive chill went down Harry's spine, along with a sense of _**DOOM**_ beyond anything he had ever experienced. Ignoring it, knowing from his experience that the chances of him stopping it were either absolute, or zero. With how strong the premonition was, he knew it to be the latter, and by the feel, more embarrassing than lethal. So he said nothing, and settled in for a nap.

The last of the three had just drifted off, when the door slammed open, and a redhead from earlier, noticing who was in the compartment, and that the person he was looking for, whom wouldn't cover up his scar or dress so oddly, slammed the door shut.

"That was rude," Harry commented before trying to nap again, when the door opened again not three minutes later, and reveled a blond boy, whom looked in the compartment and scoffed. He then slammed the door shut again what grumbling about mudblood filth. "and so was that," he grumbled with an eye twitching.

Laying back down, he started to drift again when the door opened, then softly shut, _'finally he sleepily thought, someone with_ some _manners.'_

A few more peaks in, and, after the thirteenth time someone slammed the door open or shut in the first hour, the three gave the naps up as a bad job, and pulled out some books, or in the case of Umbra, a hand held system Mao had modified.

It was a half hour later, that the third person whom opened the door came back. It was Hermione. She noticed that the three were up, and decided to speak, "Umm, can I come in?"

Harry looked up, and scowled as he recognized her. "Are you going to mock us again?" he asked venomously.

"N-no," she stuttered. "I just wanted to apologize. I met Umbra's father in Daigon, after McGonagall abandoned me. He explained about your situation a bit."

"Are you apologizing because he helped you, because you realized you were wrong, or because your just making an exception for our circumstances?" Harry asked.

Hermione was taken aback, she didn't expect to be questioned about an apology, but when she thought about it she winced. She had done some research and had discovered there are places in the modern world which _do_ use contracts, even at least one first world country. She found she couldn't accept it. It just isn't right in her opinion to use children as bargaining chips. "Bit of columns A and C?" she offered weakly.

"Apology _not_ accepted. Your just apologizing because of guilt that you didn't understand the situation before commenting. Come back when you actually mean it," Harry replied scathingly. Before pausing, he remembered that they group had accidentally purchased a copy of a book on wizarding customs, and said, "wait, I have a book you should borrow, and _read_ before you piss the wrong person off." he then dug a thick book out of the book compartment of his trunk. He then tossed it at her with a, "catch." His good deed done for the decade, he turned back to his own book, and blocked out the indignant yelp, that was caused by the girl fumbling the book, and dropping it on her foot.

The girl left with the book, wondering what there is about the scene that tickled her mind about being wrong.

The rest of the eight hour train ride was taken up by books, and when they got board their own hand held game system. They ignored the woman pushing the treat cart, and ate the lunches Etna and Flonne had packed midway through the ride. Ten minutes from the station Harry changed into his robes, the girls not bothering to leave the compartment, after all, their shared bedroom, and swimming pool sized bathes, were too large for someone to just wait out in the hall when someone was changing or washing.

After the train stopped and they departed from it, with Harry's shrunken trunk in his pocket, they followed the huge man towards some rickety boats, and climbed in. Yuri whom caused the boat to depress into the water dangerously, since by four people to a boat they had assumed four eleven year olds, not two physically sixteen year olds, a eleven year old, and a prinny.

The trip to the castle was uneventful, but none were at all impressed by the castle, which would be expected as one worked at one and a mansion, the other three lived in one that tended to break the laws of physics at least half time, lived in a massive mansion the other half, and went to school in two very impressive complexes.

After reaching the gates Harry overheard an amusing argument between the rude redhead from the train, and the rude blond. They were arguing about which side he would take in an argument, and whom he would be friends with. After a familiar to Harry, and not in a good way, professor let them in. She seemed to be inclined to leave him alone while she left them in the atrium to the great hall.

The prinny followed them, and did it's best to keep out of sight. Wasn't too hard as most seemed to simply dismiss it's presence.

Then the arguing ghosts came in, and Harry laughed good and hard at the expressions of the muggleborns. This caused them to go from startled to ashamed and angry at Harry. Before they could speak however the professor came back, and led them to the great hall.

Harry started looking around and noticed the oddity of a hat on a stool. His eyebrows started to twitch as it started singing in an obviously drunk voice.

Nobody knows-how drunk I am.  
My eyes are glazed; my brain's a yam.  
How drunk I am!

The barkeep knows-how much I drank.  
To buy my booze, I broke the bank.  
How much I drank!

My buddies know- how sick I got.  
Went to the john and heaved a lot.  
How sick I got!

The public knows-how dumb I was.  
I fell face down-right on the bus.  
How dumb I was!

So now I know-hangovers blow.  
It took a week-for it go.  
Hangovers blow! (AN3)

Harry's first thought upon hearing the song was, 'W _hat. The. HELL. Is that hat singing? And DRUNK!?'_

The sorting proceeded relatively smoothly, if not for the drunkenness of the hat.

Until the list hit the letter 'P', or more specifically 'Potter, Harry.'

Harry, stood up, and walked to the hat, flanked by his two fiancee's and took a seat. The hat was soon placed on his head, and it started speaking into his mind, " _well what do we have here. Not terribly brave are you? Or at least not placed into situations where it could be shown, as your girls tend to squash anything you cant handle. Very smart, and dedicated to learning if the amount of books you bought are any indication. Cunning enough to handle living with demons, even figuring out how to use their system the first week you arrived in the netherworld. Friendly enough if they can pierce your apathy, and avoid pissing you off, and definitely a hard worker. So where should I sort you?"_

" _Not Slytherin and not Gryffindor please, Draco and Hermione annoyed me, and you seem remarkably sober"_ Harry sent back.

" _Heh, you do realize that annoying people are in all the houses right? And the magics that make me won't let being drunk interfere... killjoys,_ " the hat 'said.'

" _Yes, but why go into one that someone that already annoyed you greatly went in?_ "

" _True, now with those stipulations, I guess it can really only be..."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cliffhanger!

AN1: Molly Weasley is opinionated, but she was also trapped and I made her realize this, so she was calmer than you might expect.

AN2: Prinny + Explosion= Prinnyplosion

AN3: Parody Song Title: "How Drunk I Am"

Parody Written by: Scathe

found on amiright .com


	6. Ch 6: Sorting and settling in

Demon and Angel

Chapter 6: Sorting and settling in.

" _ **RAVENCLAW, LORD'S QUARTERS!"**_ the hat shouted out loud.

Harry was about to take the hat off when it sent one last message that made him grimace, _"be prepared for the Chronic Nosiness Syndrome, or as I refer to it, CNS, of the house of learning."_

With an eye twitching he walked towards his new house table, as he passed by the table of red and gold he heard mutters about how they didn't get Potter, how he was betraying wizard kind for not being in the 'light' house, and dismissing him as a pure intellectual. He arrived at his house table and ignored the deluge of questions from his housemates, thankfully for him his two fiancees intimidated the ones on his sides to giving them their seats.

The rest of the sorting proceeded quickly, with a redheaded boy giving both the hat and Harry betrayed looks as he went into Gryffindor.

Then the headmaster stood up and spoke, "I have a few announcements, First George and Fred Wesley, you have one week detention for having the house elves slip the hat firewhisky, and I have ordered the elves to ignore any further such orders. Next the forbidden forest is, as the name implies, forbidden. Lastly, the third floor corridor is off limits to those that don't wish to die a horrible death. Now, a few words before we eat, blubber, oddment, nitwit, and tweak!"

The tables suddenly groaned under the amount of food that appeared, and Harry, Umbra, and Hikari just stared at it. The amount of grease and unhealthy foods was staggering. The amount of healthy foods to balance the grease was nearly nonexistent. Harry met the eyes of Umbra, then Hikari blankly, and stated, "We find the kitchens and set Yuri on them." He paused and looked at the pumpkin juice, which was the _only_ drink available, and finished with, "And get her to put some decent drinks here, even if it is just water.

"Agreed," Hikari stated disdainfully, picking up a pork chop that looked to be about thirty percent grease.

Umbra frowned at the small salad bowl that she managed to find, and pushed it away when she saw the white fuzz in it. "they cant even be bothered to remove the moldy vegetables before making what they call a salad."

The pure bloods in hearing distance, especially the redheads scowled at the insult to Hogwarts cooking, but held their tongues.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Small beings wearing pillowcases were invisible nearby and heard the comments about the food, and vowed to give the three the worst service they could get away with, until one checked the food, and then they felt anger towards the cooks. An anger that grew when they saw all the best food ended up on the lion's table. The other three tables had decreasing food quality. With the ravens getting the second worst.

It looked, to the elves, to be deliberate, and they knew it wasn't an order, at least not on their level. They would observe, and try to correct it if it was deliberate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yuri," Harry stated, and paused as the penguin like being waddled up to him, catching the attention of the house well known for CNS. "find the kitchens, you will make our food from now on," he ordered.

"Yes sir, dood!" the prinny said saluting.

"And drop the dood here, I know it's not a verbal tic for you like the other prinnies. I wont even tell the prinny trainer you aren't saying it," Harry ordered, he had always found that tic that was trained into them annoying.

"Yes sir!" the prinny replied and waddled off.

The trio started finding some food that wasn't horribly greasy, overdone, underdone, or near rotten. It took a lot of scraping but they managed to fill their stomachs mostly. It was then that Harry looked over at the food the red and gold next table over obtained, and noticed far less grease, and bad food. He narrowed his eyes, and interrupted the conversation taking place across from him asking to check the silver and green table.

The person he asked, a pretty Chinese girl, stated with a frown that the food looked universally worse for that table. After passing along that the other table had universally _better_ food, her frown turned into a scowl. Soon this information was spread up and down the house table. Everyone was just so used to the segregation, nobody had thought to look at the other tables.

The whispering caught the attention of a Slytherin seventh year. Whom upon hearing the blatant unfairness of the food distribution, he had heard about the awful food from his father, but to find out is was simply because of the house... he was pissed, and started telling his own housemates. The Hufflepuffs didn't see anything wrong with the food, and disbelieved the whispers anyway, because it was pretty good quality so they ignored the whispers, while the Gryffindors thought that they having the best food was only right for the 'best' house.

The school was soon more united, yet still divided, than it has been in a century, except this time the snakes were not virtually alone on one side. They had a solid house ally. The fact that the quality of food was so segregated, pissed the two houses off dramatically.

After the meal the houses were dismissed, and Harry followed his housemates to the Ravenclaw tower, and face palmed at the fact that the password was a riddle. Umbra and Hikari did as well, knowing that the house was in fact probably the _most_ vulnerable of the four didn't speak much for the intelligence of the house creator, whom was supposedly the most intelligent of the four... made him doubt the intelligence of the founders.

Then the short professor that was head of house walked in and addressed the students, "second through sixth years, you can head to bed after the first announcement if you wish, as the rest is orientation for the first years. Well then, my name is Professor Flitwik, your head of house. The first announcement is, you heard at the sorting that the lord's quarters will have residents, this is because apparently Mr. Potter, is engaged, please respect the privacy of the quarters." he waited, and as usual few left, actually what was unusual was that _nobody_ left. "Now, there is a secondary library within the tower, find it if you can, but the books can't leave the tower. Next, boy's dorms on the right, girls on the left, I will be instantly notified if the wrong gender ascends them, and the person will be punished, harshly. Finally, all guests must be approved by myself or a prefect." at that he paused and gestured to said students. "I also expect you to keep up a good grade average, as befits the house of learning. Finally are there any questions?"

"Yes," a seventh year spoke up, surprising the diminutive professor. "Why is it our house, and Slytherin, get such inferior food to the other houses? We looked at the other tables, and Gryffindor had much better food."

Flitwick's eyes narrowed and asked, "are you sure?"

"Yes," Harry said. "I saw it myself, their food had much less grease and their vegetables weren't moldy."

The normally cheerful charms professor scowled at the implications, and replied, "I will look at the food of all four houses tomorrow, and talk to the headmaster if your accusations are true. Now off to bed, and be down by seven-thirty so I can show you to the great hall. I have to show the group to their quarters."

With that the Ravenclaws dispersed, and Flitwick led them to a painting of Medea. "Place a hand each on the painting. Medea, three to register for a lord's quarter."

The painting was of a woman in a black purple hooded cloak with a gold emblem on her hood, and clasped by a gold and black broach. She was wearing a purple dress underneath, as well as purple lipstick.(AN1)

The three complied and a solid oak door with iron bands appeared next to the painting.

"Have a good night, and remember seven-thirty," the professor said as he left for his own bed.

"Thanks for the room Medea," Harry said as the girls entered first, which caused the woman in the portrait to start.

"You're actually talking to me?" she replied startled.

Harry's eyes narrowed, he would've thought _someone_ would've done so, especially since she 'lived' in the common room. "Yes, you don't want me to?"

"Please do," she said smiling. "My reputation often chases away everybody, and peer pressure does the rest."

Harry nodded, and as he started to enter the room said, "I hope we can become friends." and with that, he entered the room, the door vanishing after he closed it.

"friends, huh? It has been a while since I had any that I could consider one," the portrait muttered as she drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At a faculty meeting after the students were put to sleep.

"So, what do you think of Harry's servant?" the headmaster asked.

"Typical Potter arrogance, bringing in a personal servant," the potions professor snarked.

"Now Severus, you know there's a rule stating a student can bring in a non-human servant, and he warned us in plenty of time," Admonished McGonagall. She then chuckled, "I just didn't expect a stuffed penguin."

They spent the next twenty minutes discussing the prinny, and eventually a grudging agreement to ignore it unless it actively started to attack others.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day saw the cheerful professor personally leading his students to the great hall. And after the food arrived, with the professors noting the red prinny bringing food personally to the engaged trio, both Snape, and Flitwick made an excuse to stand up, and walk around the tables, and were sickened by what they saw. They saw the same food issues that was reported to them both by their students. The two looked at each other and nodded, they _would_ bring this up in the yearly meeting after the first day of classes, and they wondered how they never noticed before.

Harry along with his classmates obtained the schedule, and he frowned at the lightness of it. Two classes maximum a day., he was used to between five and six. He then shrugged and showed the schedule to the girls and they had similar reactions, but shrugged and turned back to their prinny cooked meal.

After the meal, Harry's group headed towards the dungeons for his first class, double potions with Slytherin. Harry found it odd that the schedule had obviously been altered, the fact that Hufflepuff had been crossed off the double potions place and replaced with Slytherin was a big clue, and wondered why the change.

The three took a place near the front and waited for the professor to come in. exactly thirty seconds after the class was scheduled to start he swooped in with his robes billowing dramatically. His eyes fixed on the boy seated calmly with two girls, a copper cauldron, and a pair of potion books, one by an author he never heard of. He decided to start his questions to try and humble the boy he could only think of as a arrogant brat... but he did approve of copper over pewter, since the lead content in pewter seeps into potions, but he wasn't allowed to insist on more expensive ones until after OWLS. He just hoped that having Potter in his classes won't disrupt the combination of his favorite houses.

"Potter, our new... celebrity.. what potion requires powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he asked menacingly.

Harry looked him strait in the eye, which the man was shocked that the boy's mind was like a vault, and answered, "I can think of three, Draught of the living death, a sleeping potion that mimics death until the counter agent is applied, Abrax, one of the most deadly toxins in existence, and a as very minor ingredient in a stimulant called Zinz, which the average adult human can only take a thimbleful every twelve hours before their heart explodes."

Snape's eyebrows rose at that answer. He had never heard of the last two, but decided to press on, "where would you find a bezaor?"

"Useful ones or useless, sir?" Harry asked in return.

At that the professors frown deepened. The boy so far has been respectful, complete in his answers without being disrespectful, and reasonably intelligent, so he answered, "Useful Potter."

"Stomach of a goat, sir."

Snape, realizing that Harry probably had some potions experience already, decided to start the first potion of the class, and at the same time test the boy. "Today you will be making a boil cure potion, except for you Potter. You will make the drought of the living death, or as far as you can in the time remaining. The directions for most of you is on the board, I will be by to give you yours Potter."

"Sir, the book from my last school has the directions," Harry said, and opened the book.

Snape walked over to read the page, and his eyebrows rose as he noticed that the recipe had the same alterations he discovered in his fifth year. He watched the class, and noticing the distinct lack of explosions, and sabotage, decided to ask if Dumbledore would switch the rest of the double classes, to separate two of the most volatile houses. He then noticed something flying towards Potters potion... the same cauldron he was standing next to, and only was stopped from falling into the potion by Umbra's hand snatching it out of the air. She opened her hand to reveal a snake fang, which would've caused the cauldron to erupt in a fountain of acid.

Tracking the fang back he saw it led to his godson.

"Draco, ten points from Slytherin, and three nights detention from me for endangering at least four lives," Snape Sneered at the boy. "and if I see you try something like that again, I will see you expelled."

The shaking boy stared at the suddenly scary professor. He didn't think he did anything wrong, and vowed to pay the Boy-Who-Lived back.

The rest of the class proceeded quietly, and by the end Harry's potion was ninety percent complete, proving to the grouchy man that he knew what he was doing, to the point that having him in the class would be completely pointless. "Everyone bottle up a sample of the potion, except for Potter, then leave. Potter stay. I will help you dispose of the incomplete potion. We need to talk."

The class left, everybody disposing of the extras of the basic medicinal potion. Soon Snape was helping Harry safely dispose of his almost completed potion. "Potter, I want you to get me in contact with your potion teachers that you had before today, and where to get a copy of that book you used. I need to know what you have done. You will also be, until further notice, removed from this class for showing brewing talent above fourth year. Now scram."

Harry nodded and packed quickly and left with the two girls following, and headed back to his rooms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After getting back, he and the other two spent much of the time until lunch chatting with their portrait. Learning some things about her legend that have never been recorded.

After lunch it was History of magic, and the three were the first ones off to dreamland. Even Harry's delinquent tendencies, according to Evil Academy standards anyway, couldn't keep him awake.

After the last class of the day, the three spoke again to the portrait, and found that there was a smaller one in the closet of their room that would allow them to speak with her in privacy, and allow her to tell them if someone needed to talk to them. Then came dinner.

Nothing really happened there, unless you count a blond boy in green and silver glaring at him.

After dinner he wrote the letters he needed to, to both of the potion instructors that he studied under, and to the netherworld bookstore for copies of the potion book set. After spending some times with his girls, and their new friend, the group went to bed early.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In another part of the castle, there was a meeting of nominal adults.

The meeting jerked , with an unusually hostile tone, from a normally cheerful short man. "Dumbledore, care to tell me why two houses get horrible food during meals, and two houses get good food?"

the Headmaster startd as he didn't expect the difference to be noticed, he also noticed that his potions professor was nodding his head in agreement. He was about no open his mouth when his deputy headmistress spoke, and made things worse.

"That's ridiculous, the food is the same across all the houses!"

"Really," Snape started in an acidic tone of voice. "so you're calling us both liars, since we observed the differences? You're calling our entire _houses_ liars, since they reported it? Why don't you look at the food served tomorrow and see for yourself, unless of course Dumbledore changes things before then."

"I believe I will," Sprout, the head of Hufflepuff declared.

"There will be no need for that," Dumbledore stated quietly. "I will inform the kitchens to make sure _all_ food is standard. I had hoped that by giving them worse food I would humble them, and make them less likely to go dark. Now that it has been discovered, I can no longer do so."

The deputy looked at the old man in shock, and was further driven into shock by the words of the charms professor, "That was stupid Dumbledore. Doing such a thing, especially if it was discovered, would drive them away from you very quickly. If I don't see equality at meals by breakfast I _will_ write to the board of directors."

"And what have you been doing to 'humble' the lions?" Snape sneered. "I hear many saying that that house is the 'best' house. The borderline bulling 'pranks' the twins perform, and they have crossed the line quite often. Any other student would've been expelled by now, but not someone from _that_ house."

That was the straw that broke the camels back. The meeting degenerated into a shouting match. Everybody taking sides, and nothing got done, except the food issue. Three hours of arguing and shouting later, Dumbledore called a halt to the meeting, saying that they'd meet the next night, and he'd have a supply of calming potions handy.

As the glaring professors left the old man sunk into a chair and placed his head into his hands, wondering what went wrong with his plans.

He eventually went to bed, hoping tomorrow would be a better day, but not before calling a house-elf with new instructions for the kitchens.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter end.

AN1: look up fate /stay night Medea

EN: I'm sorry bout missing last week, but I'm burning out on this fic, 6 chapters in 7 weeks is high output for me, so I'm changing Fics for now. Also look at the declining quality of this chapter as proof.

EN2 poll up for this story


	7. CH 7:Time flies, when clocks are thrown

Demon and Angel

AN: So far it looks like Medea will be joining with 116 votes vs 14 for don't care vs 2 for no.

AN2: I read a lot of fanfics, and I have to ask, anyone else think the triwizard tournament tasks were completely ridiculous?

AN3: I have trouble thinking of Hogwarts as 'the best magical school,' I could buy that it's the flagship school, but with teachers like Binns, Snape, Trawney, and whomever the DADA sacrifice for the year is, that's 3 core classes with either crap teachers, or a diff teach each year (which would cause the teaching to be inconsistent at best), that's half the curriculum for the first two years. Such a school simply CAN'T be 'the best.'

Important AN: Yes I'm skimming past most of the classes, but I don't feel like rehashing cannon that closely.

 _ **Very Important AN: Merry Christmas!**_

Chapter 7: Time flies, when clocks are thrown.

The next morning.

BRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNG!

Went the alarm clock.

CRUNCH!

Went the alarm clock as it was thrown into a wall hard enough to shatter it. It then reassembled itself as it was enchanted to do. Laharl had sprung for the deluxe self repairing model after Harry had did it to the twelfth clock.

An amused paining face-palmed at the three cuddling people, then used her painting magic, (EN1) to amplify her voice. "WAKE UP," she shouted loud enough to shake dust from the ceiling.

This startled the three on the bed , and considering they were tangled in the blankets, they all ended up tangled worse and on the floor.

The painting laughed in genuine delight at the three as they started untangling themselves from the tangle of bodies and blankets. The nude form of Umbra, because she sleeps that way, was the first one out, and she sleepily made her way to the bathroom.

Harry was the next out in his boxers, and followed.

Hikari was pouting, she was enjoying cuddling the other two while they slept. Her cute crimson, with black bats, flannel pajamas was a stark contrast to the angel's sleepwear. Eventually she joined her group in the bathes to prepare for the day.

It was times like this she wished they weren't bound so close, she would've liked to explore while Harry was in his classes, both to see what's here, and find some good training areas.

Umbra's thoughts ran in the same direction, actually she was of the opinion that the Hogwarts classes would be virtually worthless, but knew they had to soldier on until the end of the fifth year, or until dangers they couldn't handle came up.

Considering the two were only a bit below their mother's level witch was lower than their husbands, it would take something major to hurt them.

Like a Demon Overlord, or a high ranked Demon Lord.

Shaking her head as she helped her sister bonded dry off, she dressed in her normal outfit, one that she had dozen s of replacements for, and grabbed her sword, as a bow indoors is a poor weapon.

Harry and Hikari were both armed with their usual weapons as well, although Harry had his wand as well.

At breakfast the food quality had improved dramatically, it was both good, and edible, although still greasy. The head of houses for Slytherin and Ravenclaw nodded in approval about the change.

Then classes started.

First up charms, a class that amused the three greatly at the start, with the excitable professor whom squeaked and fell off his chair when he hit Harry's name. The spell he taught them was so very basic on the other hand they learned it in minutes, and the theory section was so basic they learned it in the first half of the first magic class at Evil Academy. The they had learned a similar magic, a basic light spell, in the first five minutes, without a magic amplifier, in fact using a wand was the hardest part for Harry since he was used to using magic without one, although his control was much better with the wand dampening his power. The professor noting the sheer boredom the three exerted kept the boy behind after class.

A quick testing later and he learned that Harry was far above the required level... of a fourth or fifth year in his subject due to prior training, but to give the boy credit he works hard to master the wanded version. He also obtained the class list of both his previous schools, but not the names. He noted that some classes available at Hogwarts weren't available to them before attending here, and many classes he attended aren't offered at Hogwarts, or similar classes not offered until third year. Ironically Harry claimed that the rune classes he attended wouldn't be the same as the Hogwarts ones.

Then came lunch, which was broken as Professor McGonagall came up to them and said, "Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore wants to meet you after transfiguration, alone. The password is M&Ms."

"Why?" the boy in question asked suspiciously, "and my fiancees will come no matter what."

The old woman frowned but nodded, she had expected that, as they weren't students she had limited authority as long as they acted in a civil manner and obeyed the laws of the land. On the other hand she was pleased that the boy seemed to care for them more than typical arranged marriages.

She did, even now, notice that the three were never far from each other, and wondered why that was, but it wasn't any of her business.

She did wonder why Dumbledore wanted to speak to them, after all, Harry had been safe ever since he had vanished from the Dursley's not that she thought he should've been their in the first place.

 _It's not like Dumbledore has some sort of plot involving him,_ she thought as she left them behind to prepare for her next class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Meanwhile Dumbledore was sitting in the 'Gendo Ikari' pose in his office.

 _I'm plotting something involving Harry, haven't quite thought of what, but I am, and when I find out whom made those things explode, I WILL have revenge for my dear Theodore Edward Bear... aka Ted E. Bear._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Transfiguration was next, and seeing the cat sitting at the teachers desk, Harry was reminded of the cat Laharl bought him that he had yet to send, and so he soon had the cat a gooey mess with his petting. He wondered where the teacher was and he continued to pet the cat while waiting, only for the cat to be snatched up and cuddled to Umbra's scantily clad bust.

 _What an odd predicament,_ went the 'cat's' thoughts. The cat then jumped out of the enthusiastic angels clutches and transformed back to the professor.

It was an embarrassed Harry that took a seat, and started taking notes. The magic this time was interesting, but not terribly hard for someone with several years of demonic and angelic magical instruction beneath his belt. He managed it a second before Hermione, and a minute before Umbra whom tried it out of boredom, followed quickly by Hikari. It should be noted that they would've been first if they hadn't started three and five minutes respectively, after every one else, and Harry would've gotten it faster if he did it wandlessly, which he did immediately after turning the needle back to a match with his wand.

It should be noted at this point that transfiguration is _not_ a subject taught to demons or angels.

A jealous brunette glared at the trio for showing her up, and being better than her, but as she was glaring at their backs as they left to, unknowing to her, talk to the old man running the school, they didn't notice.

After all, being glared at by a preteen witch is nothing compared to an overlord's wife, that could crush you like a bug.

Dumbledore would soon learn that his disappointed look has nothing on a Sareph's wife... that could also crush you like a bug.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Soon enough the trio would find themselves in the headmaster's office, and the first words out of the man's mouth he would regret, as they set the tone of their relationship, "I thought I told Professor McGonagall that I wanted to speak to you alone."

Harry's eyes narrowed before he replied, and he was aware that the girl's eyes did as well, "They are my fiancees and so have the right to come, besides there are reasons why they came beyond that, now what do you want?"

The old man paused, and internally winced. He knew he had screwed up, but didn't quite know how, so he decided to get to the point, "Where were you after you left your Relatives?" he also knew he would be stonewalled if he tried asking about the other reasons.

"What relatives?" Harry responded, "All I lived with before I gained a real home were child abusing pieces of trash."

"Now Harry that's not tr..."

"Not true?" Hikari interrupted, "Then what was with greeting him coming home with a fist to the face hard enough to break his cheek bones then?"

Umbra chipped in, "and the hospital he went to document the effects of long term abuse and malnutrition, so what part of that was not child abuse?"

Dumbledore was at a loss, he needed Harry to return to his relatives, after he gets them out of prison at least, assuming the blood wards were still recoverable (he really should've checked them before talking to Harry).

Harry looked at the old man whom hadn't spoken for five minutes so far, and shrugged. He'd give the man another minute then leave.

Just then the man shook his head, and tried to answer, "Now Harry I'm sure your exaggerating..."

"So I'm exaggerating the fact that I felt my cheek snap when the tub of lard hit me?" came the dry reply.

The old man started thinking hard, as he had no real counter argument to give, so he continued thinking.

He didn't even notice that Harry and his companions left his office after six minutes, until he finished thinking thirty minutes later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Going back to their dorm they met a strange old man coming out of the dorms. He gave them a polite nod, and a chuckle before walking off around a corner.

Quickly running after him they were passed by a slightly feminine figure with long purple hair that went around the corner as well, while giggling like mad.

Upon reaching, and looking around said corner, they found that the two had vanished. And with a confused three way glance they returned to their room to do some advanced studying, only to find Medea sleeping and needed a good deal of noise to awaken, and after she looked in the room to make sure that there was nobody else there, she opened the passageway. The four found a new book on their bed one that the title was removed and a note.

To Harry Potter:

I noticed your interest in Medea, and so I thought this book might interest you. Its the _real_ story of her legend. And I slipped an interesting ritual at the end if you still like her at the end of the story.

I will say, that she has a great deal of loyalty if you can earn hers.

Use or not, your choice.

Good luck,

The One Known as a Giant Troll.

PS: this would probably troll your headmaster more than you, especially if you actually use the ritual.

The three looked confused at the letter, and the book. Turning to the last page they found several pieces of actual paper, one had a ritual circle drawn out, one the ritual words and requirements, and the last was Zel's Chili recipe that had been included by mistake. There was also some gold fluff in an envelope marked catalyst, and also a note to perform it in a room with the portrait with her present.

The three had a hurried conversation, then stashed the papers to look at later, and cracked open the book.

They would forget the ritual for over three years, much to the dismay of their canvas bound friend, on the other hand she was pleased to note the book quickly became a favorite of theirs, and they liked her better than Jason.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx4.

The next day had them following their normal routine including damaging the self repairing alarm clock.

After breakfast came the classes.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was a waste of time for the three, as was the late night astronomy class. The first because the professor was nearly unintelligible, and the last because not even the teacher could tell them a practical use for her subject.

Later study revealed it was used in rituals (now banned), and a handful of potions (mostly banned). Most of the banned rituals and potions were banned because they required between three and five drops of blood. The rest were banned because they required family magics, and so were banned because certain members of the Wizenmot disliked having magics around that they can't use.

The rest of the week passed quickly as the trio attended classes, or skipped with (or without) permission some. They ended up skipping charms, potions, and history, and defense. They were so far advanced in three of them that the classes were pointless, and they could use the hour long class called history for useful studies.

Soon it was the weekend, and in between dodging a redhead, a blonde, an old man, and a few other annoyances, they arranged a portal home for a day trip to keep up their training every weekend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Friday night another meeting was taking place among the staff. This one arranged by a couple professors.

"This is Unusual, Filius and Severus both requesting a staff meeting. Gentleman, why did you request it?" the Headmaster of Hogwarts asked.

"I'm requesting that Harry Potter be excused from my classes. The brat is at least fifth year level, perhaps higher. He was able to, mostly, complete a Drought of Living Death... in his first lesson with me. Turns out he has had years of instruction before coming to Hogwarts. On a side note, I'm going to see whether we can have the students order his textbook, a copy of which he handed me yesterday. From what I see it is superior to the ones we use," the Potions Professor said. He hated to give a compliment to a Potter, but he's not one to deny proven competence, and in a meeting earlier the brat had proven competent at brewing, but not creative, or good enough to modify recipes. Besides, this gets the brat out of his class.

The charm's professor was about to speak up when the stuttering one beat him to it, "I-i-i-i would have to ag-gree. The b-boy is good. He is also working at a much higher level than a first year."

"It's the same in my class. He has had prior magical training, years worth. I will point out, that he has trouble casting with a wand, as if it's holding him back. He overpowers everything if he casts without it."

"It's impossible for him to have prior magical training, they didn't know a thing about transfiguration," snarked back the catty professor.

"Are you calling me a liar?" professor Snape replied caustically.

The deputy headmistress gulped when she realized that she had alienated three of her fellow professors by calling them liers.

"Transfiguration wasn't taught at either of his previous schools, all he would need to take his OWLs at least is a list of spells he should know, just so he could make sure he knows them all due to a different curriculum." The short professor commented. At the looks the other professors he shrugged and commented, "I asked what classes he took."

Professor Sinistra decided to throw her two knuts in, "The three are going to be skipping my class entirely. The three informed me of this, by bluntly stating that almost every practical use of my subject has been banned, mostly by the headmaster, and as such they wouldn't accept punishment for it. I hate to say it, but he has a point, just why did you make my subject have no practical use Dumbledore? You outlawed almost every single ritual shortly after becoming Chief Warlock, and most of the potions."

The oldest person in the room coughed and replied tiredly to the first three, ignoring the question of the last one, "If you are all positive that he has no use for your classes I have no choice but to approve of your suggestion, assuming you test him first. I'm assuming that he'll still be attending transfiguration at least?" the old man thought it was a bad idea to have the boy skip classes, but couldn't argue that havinbg them in classes that are a waste of time wouldn't be productive to their education.

"Actually I had an idea about their free time," the diminutive professor replied, "What if we let them into some of the electives early? That way they still will have more than one or two classes, and avoid being board to tears. Harry mentioned being interested in runes, as the runic languages probably wouldn't be the same as the ones he was taught, arithmacy, and care of magical creatures. That would fill up their schedule nicely."

The old man nodded, and the professors disbanded after hammering out the details. The snarky professor of potions had one thought as he left, _at least the brat can back up his arrogance. I wish my godson could._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Chapter end.

Omake.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Damn Plot bunnies, let me finish a fic before you start attacking again! Uni, How's it going over there?"

"I just got the last of them," the black clad Goddess candidate replied. "But I have to get back to Laststation, sorry!"

"Good work! Have a safe trip back!" I reply, then mumble, "Damn plot bunnies trying to kidnap my muse..."

Omake End!


	8. Chapter 8: Time passes

Demon and Angel

AN: I just realized... Harry is very OP in Hogwarts. I might need to have some adventures during the holidays to compensate, as well as add some unique stuff in school.

Chapter 8: Time passes.

The next week, after Harry obtained his new schedule, went smoother. Mostly because he had classes that he didn't already know what they were teaching. He also continued the classes at his other academies, mainly charms, potions, rituals, and the mundane subjects.

On a side note, scientists on both sides have yet to find out how to break the bond between the three, although they have created a device to expand the distance limit, at the cost of shrinking it for a set amount of time later, it was a start.

The classes Hogwarts held were still easy for the trio, simply because they had a lot of magical experience before coming, and the fact that the school tends to cater to the lowest denominator with it's pace.

The flying lesson was mildly interesting, but none of the three had much interest in it, simply because of the limitations they were under made it too likely that they would exceed the distance they could go and potentially drop them from their brooms.

The boy whom broke his arm dropped something at Hikari's feet, and she caught up to him and deposited it safely in his pocket.

Harry was advancing faster than the rest of the students, since he had bought all the books for every year, and had years of formal magical, and mundane education.

This pissed off a bushy haired girl immensely, not that she wasn't ahead in theory, but she couldn't match the pace of the bonded trio, both because her practical potential wasn't as great, but also because she lacked the experience in magic. There was also the fact that imagination wasn't her strong suit, on the other hand angels and demons both learn to make their own unique talents and magics.

Then came Halloween...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The trio was at the Halloween feast when Professor Quarrel burst through screaming about a troll.

How he 'suddenly' collapsed made Harry suspicious, and so he paused by the body as they were ordered to return to the dorm... and the man 'woke' screaming as his neck started burning in pain... and decaying while still alive.

"Harry what did you do?" roared an angry headmaster.

"I just checked his pulse, it's not my fault!" Harry replied angry at the accusation.

Just then the man's thrashing dislodged his turban, and everybody gasped at the second face that was now visible since the man had flipped around.

"Potter, what have you done to me?" the second face screamed in a hissing voice.

Several teachers feinted as they recognized the fact, and voice.

Dumbledore's mouth was a thin line as he saw the damage caused by Harry's touch spread.

"Don't know, don't care," Harry shrugged noncommittally, then had a brainstorm.

A troll, something moderately powerful, by wizarding standards, something that could make an interesting diversion for him and his girls. With a look at the two... whom had noticed some minor battle junkie tendencies when Harry gets board, nodded, and the three ran out of the door, ignoring the confrontation between the parasitic dark lord and the 'leader of the light'.

They tracked down the troll as it entered a girl's bathroom, led there by the screams of fear... then pain.

They rushed in and saw the troll's club rising again, off the ruined leg of the young girl, and it was about to come down again, when Umbra rushed between the troll and girl, and drew her sword.

The club met the sword, and was stopped. The angel holding the sword didn't feel even the slightest strain. She checked the level of the troll, and then scoffed. Level fifty. She could punch it's head off with a tenth hearted punch, and it would still be overkill.

The fist of the boy she was bonded to punching through the troll's back like it was paper, and ripping out it's heart simply proved it.

Umbra pushed the troll away, and turned to the young girl. The girl was a mess, her left leg was completely crushed, and would take a underworld or celestian hospital to fix, but her healing magics would at least save her life.

Dumbledore arrived just then, and his eyes widened at the condition of the troll, his shock was made worse by the wandless healing spell the, unknown to him, angel was using to save the girl's life, and the fact that Harry had apparently used his bare fist to kill the troll, as his arm up to the elbow was coated in troll blood.

The fact that the boy wasn't even slightly disturbed, although he was looking quite disappointed, by the gory mess on his arm meant that Dumbledore needed to confront him.. now.

*Plop* went the troll's heart as Harry opened his hand.

Dumbledore's plan to talk to the boy went out the window, as he became violently ill and rushed to the nearest toilet to vomit.

Harry shook his head and muttered, "Pansy."

Hikari shook her head and started cleaning off Harry's arm. The boy worked well with daggers and guns, but with weaker foes he liked using his fists, and wasn't very particular about cleaning them off later... unlike with his weapons.

The bushy haired girl would be removed from Hogwarts, then return in under two weeks, with a shiny new muggle prosthesis, and a withdrawn attitude.

It took until the end of November for Dumbledore to stop being sick at the thought of a child able to kill in such a brutal fashion, so he could talk to the boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The group was back in the headmaster's office as soon as the man wouldn't feel like voiding his stomach at the sight of the male in the trio.

"Harry," the old man started calmly. "Why did you kill that troll?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the question before he replied, "It was trying to kill a student, and the easiest path to stopping it was to eliminate it. I was taught a enemy trying to kill you, or somebody else, that you kill today, won't try again tomorrow."

"I'm disappointed in you Harry," the old man said with a sad look. "You should always practice forgiveness..."

"Why should he?" Hikari asked. "when someone, or something trying to kill you, showing mercy is stupid."

"But they could be redeemed!" the old man shouted.

Umbra raised an eyebrow. "How do you know? Besides I have a question for you, how many innocents is one murderer, rapist, or other criminal worth?"

Dumbledore sighed, and replied, "as many as it takes. Children like you don't understand, it's for the greater good."

Umbra met Harry's eyes, and he understood what she wanted, and he gave a slight nod, giving her permission.

"Dumbledore, how old do you think I am?" she asked seriously.

The old man looked at the girl leaning against the wall of his office and replied, "sixteen, and you can't be older than eighteen at the most."

"I'm over one thousand six hundred. I'm an angel that Harry accidentally bound to himself when he bled on a magic circle that somebody left active, and I can tell you this, even we angels often kill our foes, even human ones. The souls of sinners are made into prinnies to work off their sins. So tell me, how do you, someone much much younger than I, know better than me? After all, that's one of the arguments you will probably bring up next," Umbra explained, while deploying her wings, and letting her angelic aura seep out slightly.

The amount that she let out made her seem to be half as powerful as the old man.

Dumbledore was gobsmacked. Harry had an angel bound to him. He wanted to disbelieve it, but that aura... it wasn't human, nor any other type of being he knew. It was a good thing from what he could detect she was weaker than him, but at least she could keep Harry on the strait and narrow, along with the other 'angel' Harry had. (EN)

Hikari could tell that Dumbledore had made an assumption about her, and was willing to let him keep it.

Her being discovered to be a demon would be too much trouble at this point.

Dumbledore was thinking. He needed an argument that would sway an angel, whom admitted that they had their own ways of rehabilitating offenders. He decided to table the argument until after the holidays.

Little did he know that his headaches would increase after Harry returned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

It was nearing the Holiday break, and Harry had put his and his girl's names down for going back when he was approached, in the great hall, by the blond boy whom was rude on the train, and whom was arguing with the redhead at the start of the school year.

"Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy, and I would like to offer my hand in friendship, being as we haven't had classes together yet, it was hard to make time to meet. I can introduce you to the right sort of people, and get you away from your mudblood companions," he said holding his hand out.

Harry smacked the hand away, and replied in a loud voice, "Why would I want someone around me, whom insults both me and my friends, and fiancees? I HAVE read a book on pure-blood etiquette, and I wonder if you have. You are lucky I don't declare a blood feud for those insults."

Draco's face went a blotchy red in rage. He had been turned down publicly, and Harry had made sure that _everyone_ knew that if Harry declares a blood feud that it would be because of his words, and he stalked off, calling over his shoulder, "Just wait until my father hears about this!"

His father, when he did hear about the confrontation over the holidays, was angry at his son. That complete lack of tact was unacceptable in his family. His family was supposed to be cunning and ambitious, his son only seemed to have the latter... this needed to be addressed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Harry on the way to the train, heard some students talking about running into a giant three headed dog, but he ignored them as unimportant, as if it was anything like the troll, it wouldn't be worth fighting.

He also ignored a redhead that was trying to get his attention and boarded the train.

As soon as the train started moving they called Alice for a dimensional pickup.

They never made it to platform nine and three-quarters.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Flonne was waiting at the dimension gate for the trio to arrive, and she grabbed Harry by the collar and dragged him off, they had a date with the dark assembly.

The two girls had a bad feeling about this and followed the fallen angel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End chapter.

EN. Dumbledore's making an assumption that they both are angels.

Approximate average Levels for characters/jobs that I'm using, + reincarnations when appropriate.

And yes, overlap is intentional.

Note: Wizards get slightly higher rankings than normal humans, simply because they get more combat training... well in theory. Feel free to help me adjust this.

1-2 average child

3-5 first year Hogwarts, athletic child of same age

4-8 second year Hogwarts, athletic child of same age

7-12 third year Hogwarts, athletic child of same age

10-20 fourth year Hogwarts, athletic child of same age

17-26 fifth year Hogwarts, athletic child of same age

22-30 sixth year Hogwarts, athletic child of same age

29-40 seventh year Hogwarts, athletic child of same age

38-70 average adult wizard or Olympic athlete.

50-80 average Auror or cop.

70-90 senor Auror, SWAT, or regular military.

80-100 Unspeakable or Elite military.

300-400 Dumbledore or Voldemort.

1002 Harry

2798 + 2 reincarnations at lvls: 1021 and 2039 Umbra.

3000 + 3 reincarnations, at lvls: 1000, 2000, and 2500 Hikari

5000 + 8 reincarnations, at lvls: 200, 700, 987, 2390, 3000, 4004, 5000, 5800 Flonne and Etna.

9023 + 20 reincarnations, at lvls: various. Lamington

9999 + 99 reincarnations, at lvls: various, but 72 of them were at 9999, Laharl.


	9. Chapter 9: Flonne's plan

Demon and Angel

AN: some stuff here out of time period, please ignore that.

Chapter 9: Flonne's plan.

Flonne having dragged Harry, and by extension his girls to the Dark Assembly was telling him that going along with her plan would help earn her forgiveness.

He had agreed to help lower tension between himself and his fiancee's family. He had what he thought was plenty of mana for the reincarnation Flonne had planned.

He was wrong, very wrong.

The reason? Something went wrong, very wrong.

Ten years previous the last dark lord had left a fragment of his soul in the boy, a fragment that wasn't accounted for in the reincarnation.

The fact that no matter how much mana you have any excess vanished during the reincarnation process meant that when more was needed, Harry didn't have what was needed.

"What's happening!" Hikari demanded over Harry's screams, while holding the demon in charge of reincarnations up by the neck.

"Something went wrong! There was another soul, and he doesn't have enough mana to do something with it and complete his reincarnation!" the demon yelled in fear.

"Take some of mine," Umbra said worried about the boy she had come to love.

"and mine," Hikari added.

The demon nodded as he had them stand in two other magical circles. He was sweating both because he had never lost anybody before, and that if he ended up killing any of the three, his life would be forfeit.

He had to make adjustments on the fly, due to the degradation of the humans body, so he patched him up using partial templates of the beings in the room. He was also vindictive in what he did with the soul fragment. His plan for the fragment was mean, cruel, and would collect the remaining fragments into itself.

He even managed to integrate the changes Flonne had planned. Although why she wanted them, he didn't know.

Another damn error popped up, but it was easy to solve. Actually it looked more like a correction than an error.

Evality:

Mother's Loving Protection (Corrupted)

Effect: Defense against the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Diluted into a ward to protect a property from the Dark Lord and his followers.

Dilution reduces effect from a lifetime of protection, to a total of sixteen years.

The evality became:

Mother's Loving Protection (Pure)

Protection from the Dark Lord Voldemort's magic and touch.

Magic from Voldemort cannot affect Unit.

Dark Lord cannot touch Harry without pain, and/or body being damaged.

Body fluids are toxic to the dark lord.

"Huh, that's odd. Beneficial, but odd." the demon muttered as he made the final adjustments and mystical smoke started filling the room.

Harry dropped to his knees as the process finished, and then grunted as a pure white demon wing spouted from his shoulder, and it was matched by a pure black angel wing.

At the glares from the girls the Demon in charge explained he needed to do a patch job to allow the boy to survive the process. The boy was now split evenly between human, angel, and demon.

As the smoke cleared it became obvious that there was another figure in the room.

The figure was an adult female, with a human like face hidden beneath a disk like visor, and antenna like ears. She had a dark red, with gold trim female mechanical body.

Harry, sensing someone behind him, twisting around, and saw the female was submissively towards the boy.

"And who are you," Asked Harry warily.

"This unit houses a soul fragment of Voldermort master. Would you like to designate that as this unit's name?" the android asked, and inside of the body the twisted mind of the soul fragment was screaming in fury at being forced to serve another.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "No, no that will not be your name."

"If I may make a suggestion? How about the name Kaniz? It means Slave girl in Muslim,(EN2)" the demon involved in the reincarnation suggested, only to quail at the glare of the three flesh and blood females in the room.

"I like it, a perfectly humiliating name for the container of my parent's murderer, it's too bad that it's only a fragment of the soul though," Harry said deep in thought.

"And that's where the genius of the servant I gave you lies! If you find more fragments, and liberate them from their containers, she'll absorb them! Eventually you'll have the whole soul contained in your servant, impotent to make a single action!"

"Poetic justice, being forced to serve one of his victims" Harry said.

The other girls gave a thought, and then nodded.

"Now I will tell you what Flonne had arranged for your body. She added the ability to assume the form of any girl your mind can image, as long as you return to male form between forms, and the body isn't _too_ different from your own. As in you would be able to become a girl of physical age of two years older, to around six years old, as it's harder to go up in age, than down," the Demon explained.

"Why?" asked a terrified Harry, terrified because he feared what his future mother in law had planned for the ability.

"Cosplay Convention!" Flonne chirped, and her daughter by her sister wife groaned. She should've known her other mother would plan on humiliating her master.

It could be worse though, and Hikari had to ask, "And what about the fact that he's now level one?"

"No problem, I'll run him through some item worlds, he'll be back to over a thousand by the end of break. Now come with me, we are running behind, the convention opens in half an hour and you'll need the right body for it," and with that Flonne grabbed the boy and dragged him off to get ready.

His three girls ran after their master, two so they don't run into the distance limit, and one to be with her new master.

Harry was bullied into the form of a nine year old girl with pink hair that had two pigtails that went to shoulder length. She was wearing a skintight top, in pinks and whites along with a pink miniskirt, sandals and black stockings that started at the top of her three inch heeled sandals, and ended mid thigh. She ended up looking like Ellis's young form from Record of the Agarest War.

She then bullied the other three into outfits. Hikari ended up in a Medusa outfit from fate stay night, while Umbra ended up as a female Inuyasha.

A quick paint job with some accessories had Kaniz as a passable Kosmos.

Flonne then got dressed herself in a cosplay of Nanoha, and then dragged the rest out to the transport gate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Harry groaned as he, now back in his regular form, and clothing, sank into a couch. He was, of course, not used to heels, and he had been forced to wear them, and greet others in the convention. Flonne hadn't allowed him any rest for the entire twelve hours they were there. His ankles were now killing him, along with the rest of his legs and a bit of his back. He was just glad that he wasn't able to assume the forms of some of the characters he saw. Those chests looked like they'd break his back.

He just knew that Flonne planned on making this a regular thing, and that he'd eventually be forced into some of those bodies, and clothes.

The good thing about the issue is that Flonne is no longer glaring at him. It looks like this got the revenge bug out of her system.

Now he just needed to get back to his previous level.

He felt something grab the back of his neck, and drag him out of the room. He saw the three girls he now controlled following.

Then he felt the familiar falling feeling of entering the item world, and he knew that this would be a pain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Three times they completed the item world, for three different sets of robes, ones that were now in stock at the shops, and had more protection than military armor from earth, and that was before they were max leveled.

A level five hundred Harry was carried back to his room, as he was unconscious from exhaustion, and Hikari along with Umbra were glaring at a sheepish Flonne.

Kaniz simply shook her head and got out some massage ointments for the other two to help her master recover.

To be fair she hadn't meant to push him that far. She had underestimated his stamina, and how much the convention took out of him. It had been centuries since she was level one herself.

She left the four to recover from the training.

They still had another five robe sets to finish, and then some more leveling to get Harry back to his previous state.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Harry had reached one thousand and fifty by Christmas, surpassing his previous level. Christmas shopping in the Netherworld, human world, and then Celestia was an experience. Harry, Umbra, and Hikari, like usual, gave the list of what they wanted for the other two to Etna, whom bought it with their money, since it is hard to surprise people that can't get too far from you. The rest of the shopping was easier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

On Earth Dumbledore was frantically trying to find out where in the hell Harry was. None of his international contacts could find them, and none had ever heard of the names on the guardianship documents. He also needed to convince Harry to return the money that he had reclaimed. He needed the money for the order, for he had proof now that Tom would be back.

Now he just needed to find the damn brat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Christmas was a cheerful affair at Laharl's castle, although many of the decorations appeared to come right out of the Nightmare Before Christmas.

Harry had gotten some high ranked emblems for all three of his girls, and he had received some weapon upgrades in return. Kaniz had gotten him an old ring she had known of in the human world, and polished up, after she had removed the curses and dark magic on it, as she hadn't actually started earning money.

It was the thought that counted. The fact that she had claimed another soul fragment of the Dark Lord was a bonus, as she knew her master loved tormenting the... thing Tom Riddle had become.

Laharl had obtained some rare books from the human world, and so did his wives. Lamington whom was also present received the same.

Other presents from friends included clothes, and some equipment.

And a dead mouse from the white cat that Laharl had finally gotten around to upgrading.

The cat was now level three hundred, and had some surprises.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Dumbledore had given up, he also couldn't find the name of the school(s) that Harry had attended. It was almost as if he had dropped off the face of the...

Dumbledore facepalmed, Harry's girls were to his knowledge angels, he could be in the angels world. That would mean that he was safer than he could be on Earth, at least from the Dark Lord's minions, and possibly the Dark Lord himself.

The blood wards, which by now probably couldn't be reapplied were pointless with that sort of separation.

The only problem with this situation, is that Harry is slipping outside his control. He had Amelia breathing down his neck from what her niece had reported about the spirit of the dark lord, Harry with at least one moderately powerful support angel, and a complete unknown also bound to Harry, presumably she's an angel as well.

It never entered the old man's mind that he hadn't seen the true extent of the angels power, or that Hikari wasn't an angel, or on their side.

This would come back to bite him in three years.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The rest of the Holiday's passed quickly for Harry and the three females, and Harry broke one thousand two hundred as he finished with his robes, and helped with the emblems and his new weapons. He was also forced into another convention as Chibi-Moon.

Flonne assured him that the outfits would get less humiliating after she calmed down... at least most of them.

One thing about his new talent that he was glad about, nobody could tell it was him in those outfits.

He still had pictures though, and Flonne made him promise not to destroy them.

The group was in front of the dimensional Gatekeeper, when Harry realized they left Yuri at Hogwarts, with a shrug he realized that the prinny would be more useful keeping their room dust free and their stuff protected, than be yet another prinny in a castle full of them.

With a final command, Harry and his party departed the Neitherworld for Hogwarts.

With all the headaches that that entailed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End Chapter.

EN: A fun little chap about Flonne's revenge.

EN2: I choose names based off meaning I want them to have, not nationality.

EN3: I just realized, I already solved year one issue.


	10. Chapter 10: Year 1 END!

Demon and Angel

AN: I skipped most of the training because I didn't think it was important enough to put in the running through the item world over a dozen times to quickly get Harry back to where he was.

AN2: there's not much left to the year, Harry already killed Quarrilmort, and I don't see Dumbledore forcing Harry through the obstacle course to the stone, as that would be very heavy handed.

AN3: I think I made Voldemort and Dumble too powerful in levels, so I'm lowering them to around 200.

AN4: somebody objected to the Genderbending thing, and I have to say I had that planned since some chapters ago, and yes there will be some experimentation when he reaches an age which he would gain an interest in such things, but it will be completely off screen.

I got accused of being preachy here, and that I 'tricked' people into reading slash, how? because he might want to experiment? The pairing is STILL one male and 2 females. I also write what i have inspiration for.

AN5: Anyone get annoyed at guest reviewers being insulting? you cant ever respond to them.

On Demons/Angels and aging, I'm going to have them age like humans up to a point, which point is dependent on the individual, _**usually**_ between 12 and 18, and then their body stops aging for a while as their actual age catches up, then ages at 1 year physically per 100 lived. AKA if a demon/angel hits their point at 16, they won't physically age again until 1600. the reason? Can you see an impatient demon spending a century or two changing diapers?

Chapter 10: Year 1 END!

Dumbledore was meeting with Ronald Weasley during the holidays. He was upset that the boy hadn't even tried to befriend Harry yet.

"Why haven't you tried to become Harry's friend yet? I was expecting you to make the attempt on the train, and failing that within the first few weeks, yet you haven't even tried yet. Why not?" Dumbledore asked.

"I didn't see him on the train. I didn't pay attention when mom grabbed him in the station so I didn't realize what he looked like, and afterwards he proved to be just an unimportant nerd when he was sorted into Ravenclaw, so why would I try and be close to him?" came the rather dull boy's response.

The old man sighed, as he realized that his chosen pawn to help control Harry had prejudices that were not helpful. He already knew his second pawn would be a severe long shot, as she would have to get Harry's affection away from two other girls.

Which is a daunting prospect. It is hard to compete with a literal 'pair' of angels. Both of which he could admit, despite his own preferences, were both beautiful, and whose beauty wouldn't fade in the boy's lifetime, along with the fact that both of them knew Harry for years, and the redhead doesn't know him at all.

He dismissed the boy, and started looking for more easily influenced people to put near Harry, and came up distressingly empty. Few beyond the Weasley's trust him without thought, although many trust him to the point they ignore some of what he does, like the food issue.

The problem is primarily the boy's house. Since the fact that the Raven's got worse food, his already slim support in the house became almost nonexistent, and the division between the houses made things much harder. He needed the boy to see him as a mentor because he needed to learn that killing isn't the answer and that people just need more chances to come into the light.

He still got green at the memory of the boy casually drop the troll's heart to the ground from his blood-soaked hand.

He needed a plan and a new teddy.

He simply couldn't force Harry to go through the obstacles leading to the stone, as that would be rather heavy-handed, and tip his hand too early.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

As Harry and company warped to the train station, as they didn't want the headmaster to know they could dimensionally gate directly onto school grounds yet, Harry's new kitten Nerf (EN), gave a yowl of displeasure at being caged, and decided to chew it's way through the solid steel bars on the cage.

Kaniz got some really odd looks, but most simply assumed she was some sort of golem.

This did not go unnoticed, as the kitten only took a minute to get through a bar. She was released before she finished on the top part of the bar, and she leaped up onto her master's shoulder. She would behave, as her master could crush her as she was currently under level six hundred.

Laharl would make her suffer first if she tried anything.

She couldn't wait to show off the upgrades Laharl gave her though.

The train ride went peacefully, beyond a blonde boy opening the door, and getting chased off by a quartet of glares.

Kaniz simply didn't care.

For some reason, the cat scared him the most, almost like it wanted to rip out and eat his still beating heart.

The blonde had interrupted the demon's petting, right as she was hitting the exact right spot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Ignoring the weird dragon horse things Harry and company got on the carriages to return to the castle. It was a cold ride as the heating charms on the one they rode had failed last winter during the ride up, and nobody had fixed it yet.

It wasn't targeted at the quintet, but just bad luck.

It would also be reported and fixed the same day.

The welcome back feast went fine, and Yuri had been busy instructing the elves on proper healthy cooking, which had led to a reduction of grease and more healthy options.

Yuri had been left behind because she wanted to whip he elves into shape when it came to cooking and the fact that there were more than enough prinnies at Laharl's castle.

Dumbledore looked at the odd 'contraption' that now was following Harry around, and wondered what she was, and where Harry got her.

He was confused/amused at the fact that Draco seemed terrified of Harry's cat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The rest of the year passed quickly for some, and slowly for others, as Dumbledore had taken over the defense against the dark arts class as there was no professor he could hire on such short notice back in November. It was fortunate that the possessed professor had chosen a decent book. The old man had to just have them read for more classes than he preferred, but the lack of homework, due to his busy schedule, made many of the students appreciative. This wouldn't last too long.

Harry and company were pretty much bored, and Harry had Kaniz accelerate his learning, by her accessing Volemort's memories of Hogwarts, and the eclectic and unusual spells the former man had learned.

Dumbledore, upon finding out that the android had the knowledge, even if she couldn't use it, convinced Harry to allow him to hire her for the rest of the year to free up his schedule.

She wasn't a big hit, but she got most of the students casting the required spells and had them doing homework again.

It was ironic, but despite her zero magic potential, the android was a better professor than the last five professors for the subject.

It should also be noted that the DADA curse, sated for the year, and recognizing it's 'caster' made no attempt on her. Either alone would have made her immune.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Dumbledore was well pleased with his new professor, and decided to see about hiring her next year as well, as the only other applicant for that year was somebody he half suspected was a fraud, and who assigned the same books for all seven years.

He just wished the being wasn't so submissive to Harry.

He would have to think about it more.

Dumbledore looked over the progress reports of Harry's classes and was distressed. It wasn't that the boy was doing _badly_ , no the problem was he was far ahead of where Dumbledore _wanted_ him and was advancing quickly in all subjects besides care of magical creatures and herbology, as he was limited in access to the animals and plants. If things continued as they are, they boy would have some of his NEWTS by his third year, and the rest by his fifth.

They boy was already taking three OWLS this year Charms, DADA, and Potions, and to make things worse he already knew Occlemency.

That was a skill that he never wanted the boy to learn. Plans needed to be made to bring the boy back under control.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Harry was bored with a month left of classes. He had read through all the books he brought, beat all the games on his portable systems, both the angelic one and the demonic one, and made progress on the Hogwarts library, but he was sick of learning at the moment.

So he decided to find where his cat that had wandered off to.

He found his cat walking out of a hole torn into a thick wooden door, and there were flecks of blood on the kitten's body, that the kitten had missed while cleaning herself from her recent meal.

With a sigh, Harry picked her up and took her to his room's showers and after stripping, along with his girls, he started cleaning the cat, only for her to show off her upgrade, and turned into a fourteen year old catgirl. A very busty fourteen year old catgirl. A very naked, except for some fur, anime style, very busty catgirl.

Harry got the feeling he just fell for a prank by Laharl.

So did Hikari and Umbra.

The catgirl was nuzzling her master, as he tried to reboot his brain. When he did he asked, "Is this a prank by Laharl?"

"Nope! He thought I'd be more useful to you if I had a pair of hands. My form was my choice... those other cartgirls made me jealous."

Harry worked that out and said in a tired voice, "You will wear clothes in that form, except when your bathing or sleeping." he added the sleeping part because Umbra slept nude, and couldn't tell the cat not to.

Nerf nodded, as she finished cleaning herself, and then went back to her cat form for a catnap.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The rest of the year passed quickly, as the catgirl, in both of her forms, decided to start pranking the demon, angel, and Hybrid mercilessly, she also targeted the Weasley twins after a prank of theirs dyed her pink for a week.

Her revenge prank was epic, and both boys developed a phobia of catgirls. They also learned that there were some lines they don't cross, after the second time they caught the cat in a prank. They were left gibbering messes by the revenge for that incident, and they had put together that the cat and catgirl were connected.

They triple checked every single prank they pulled from then on to make sure the cat, and her owner, and her owner's girls, would never be caught in any prank of theirs again.

Nerf had retaliated when the duo got Harry and his companions and missed her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Harry breezed through his OWLs and end of year exams, and Dumbledore made the offer to the android, as she would be a better choice than Lockheart.

Harry had her accept because it made things easier to have a proper excuse as to why she was nearby.

The year came to a close, and the Slytherin's won the house cup again, not that Harry, Umbra, Hikari, Nerf, or Kaniz cared one bit about the cup. After all, the students don't get anything substantial from it.

The fact that Harry would be heading to Lamington's palace after the school year to spend time with the other half of his in-laws' didn't matter to him, as he got along well both sets of parents, especially now that Flonne has had her revenge on Harry at last.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The train ride back was uneventful, with Nerf in her catgirl form lying across the laps of Hikari, Umbra, and Harry, with her head in Hikari's lap. She was purring contentedly as Hikari scratched her head.

Lamington met the Quintet at the station and took them home.

They would be given a few days to recover before the next school term started.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End Chapter.

EN: the cat's name, came from the fact that I'm basing the cat off the Adventure Quest pet Nerfkitten.

And since chapter's so short, Here's a short random Omake, one anybody who's played the Souls games can agree with.

Omake start.

A knight was facing off a giant monster upon a cliff. The knight charges and rolls to avoid a blow, but his timing was off.

WHAM! The enemy slams the knight with a powerful blow, sending him flying off the cliff.

"Flying off into the wild blue yonder..."

CRASH! the knight hits the ground, then respawns at his last bonfire.

"Dead again, son of a bitch!"

End Omake.


	11. Chapter 11: Summer one

Demon and Angel

AN: A quick look through the summer. I can't think of a way to stretch it out too much.

AN2: Year 2 will be very fast as well, considering events in this chapter.

Chapter 11: Summer one.

Harry looked at his Celestation home, that he was going to live in for the month and sighed, he actually didn't feel terribly comfortable in Celestia. It might be because he summoned a demon first, or perhaps it's that they just tried too hard to be 'perfect'. 

He knew damn well that they weren't perfect. His bonded angel was a pervert, and there have been angels in the past that were evil, yet hadn't fallen, simply because their self-righteousness prevented them from seeing that they did anything wrong. 

Shaking his head he followed the angel that was impatient to be home.

The next day... school started for Harry. He had to play catch up with his schooling in most areas, since his Hogwarts schooling was missing most of the subjects, and woefully behind in others. He also had to finish checking through the books taken from the house he summoned his angel in. 

So far, the books have been porn, all involving female angel and/or demon slaves. They had several thousand left to check, out of the fifty thousand they salvaged from the second house, and Umbra refused to let him destroy the porn.

The fact that she now had a large supply of bondage gear worried him.

Shaking his head he accepted the hug from his future angel stepmother. She's a fairly stern and distant woman, but like all female angels for some reason, she couldn't resist hugging him at every opportunity.

The woman was five foot ten inches tall and habitually dressed in a business suit that was pure white and complemented her prismatic wings and pitch black hair nicely. 

She was rarely at home with her responsibilities as both the headmistress of her school, and her husband's assistant, but she was also there for every important event of her daughters' life. 

She was also coordinating the wedding for the three bonded for the instant it was legal with the cooperation of both Etna and Flonne.

Harry headed to his room with his bonded, and groaned at the package on his bed, it was a cosplay costume, as well as pictures and dimensions of Illyaviel von Einzbern, from Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya, the boxed set of the anime, and instructions to watch it, and practice for the part this time, and Flonne expected him to, as much as reasonable, act the part.

He sighed, as did Hikari and Umbra, Nerf was eager, she had acquired a taste for magical girl shows while in Laharl's Castle, and Kaniz didn't care. 

Popping the first disk in he started watching the anime, and his first thought was that he hoped in hell that the stick he had was just an imitation and not the genuine article because he seriously would break the damn thing it was anything like the one in the anime, consequences be damned. 

He just wished that Flonne would lighten up on him soon, it wasn't his fault that he summoned Hikari.

The summer passed quickly as he had school the whole time in both realms, training in the item world, five comic cons, three anime cons, and a raid on a vampire hideout.

Harry quite enjoyed the last one, the vamp in the crimson coat was fun to fight with.

Oh wait, the raid was one of the comic cons, the vampires were real though, he and the vampire won first place for best costumes, Harry was dressed as a young Bloodrain, and the vampire was dressed as himself.

The Department of magic in America decided to go with the tried and true method of preventing muggles from realizing that they just saw a supernatural event, they thanked the two for the show, and had a bunch of Aurors come out and take a bow, a bit of a wide range confundus and nobody realized that the 'actors' didn't look the same as the newly dead vamps. 

So much more useful than obviating the muggles, as some muggles have started noting discrepancies between their new memories, or notice a hole in their memories.

Soon it was time to go school shopping... again, and this time Lamington was able to accompany them.

As they entered the Alley they were struck by the very large crowd around the bookstore, and a foppish man promoting an autobiography.

Laharl, Etna, Flonne, Harry, Hikari, Nerf who was in her catgirl form, Lamington, and Kaniz looked at each other, well all but Kaniz did, she was detecting a Horcrux nearby. Actually two. But one was within a hundred feet. Looking around, the android saw Lucius Malfoy and his son. The elder Malfoy had the soul jar in his pocket. Kaniz noted her group was moving to the bank, as they had spent all they withdrew the last time they were in the alley, Kaniz palmed a hand item, and as soon as she came in range, used it. Pocketing the diary she obtained she considered it a job well done. She now had more of Riddle's soul than the rest of the shards combined. 

She was proud of herself for her subtlety, and she was so far in her contentedness, that she ignored the panicking man who was searching for the diary. Adjusting the maid outfit that her master let Flonne put her in, she entered the bank and was able to identify that the second one was in the bank. The information from the two soul fragments that the android had, told her what the Horcrux was, but not where it was, as the dark lord had handed two of them off to his servants to hide, one of which was in her pocket. 

The other was most likely in the bank, she would have to talk to the goblins about the item.

She got her chance since the cart couldn't fit everybody. So she was left behind, along with Laharl and Lamington. 

"Goblin," she said as she approached the being.

"Yes... er... Human?" the confused goblin said.

"What's your policy about Horcruxes in a vault?" 

The goblin froze, and asked, "You think we have one of those abominations in the bank?"

"Yes, the last Dark Lord gave Lestrange one, and she put it in her vault."

The goblin gave a, to a weaker being, terrifying smirk and responded, "the Penalty for such a thing, is the immediate forfeiture of the vault contents, and the destruction of the item in question." 

"If you want, I could purify the soul shard, that way you can simply confiscate the very valuable founder's artifact," the android offered. 

The goblin smirked, and replied, "Let me discuss this with the director. If you can purify such an item, you will be rewarded."

Twenty minutes later, she and a small team were traveling towards the Lestrange vault.

Harry's face was priceless when the two carts pass each other, especially since it meant Kaniz had done something on her own, which was exceedingly rare. Except it seemed where Tom Riddle was concer... oh, ok. 

He settled back smirking. He had figured out that the android had probably figured out the location of one of the items.

That put the list of destroyed soul jars up to, to his knowledge, three. Himself, the ring he now owned that he got for Christmas, and whatever she was after. 

He was wrong of course, the number was four.

The group split up, those that could at least, to see if there was anything interesting in the various alleys.

Harry headed for the bookstore. He wanted to see if there were any new books in stock. As they had bought a copy of almost all the books the last time they were in the alley, at least the useful looking ones. Many of them looked useless, like the Lockhart books.

The trio started moving through the crowd, so as to get to the entrance, of the bookstore, when Harry was unexpectedly grabbed.

The grabber tried to drag Harry though the crowd.

"Let go asshole," Harry snarled.

"Harry Potter! This is a great oppertuniteeeeee!" the blonde man started, and ended in a scream as Harry grabbed the hand that had violated his personal space, and started squeezing.

With a crack that made those near him wince, the segments of bone under Harry's hand powdered, and the fleshy parts nearly liquefied.

"What do you think you're doing to him you brat!" a redheaded woman yelled.

Harry turned towards her, and she chokes as Harry had forgotten his headband at home, and replied still holding the now sobbing man's arm, "This asshole grabbed me and tried to drag me off somewhere, I simply stopped him from doing so,"

"How dare you! He probably just wanted to give you the honor of having your picture taken, there was no need to hurt him!" the woman screamed at the boy, who was getting a headache from being in such a close proximity to someone who's voice reached nearly the same decibel range as a stage speaker.

Umbra beat him to the reply by snarling, "So, you're saying that it's okay to... wait, I recognize you! You're the bitch who grabbed Harry at the train station! No wonder why you don't see anything wrong with a strange man grabbing a child, you do the same!" 

Hikari looked at the woman, and simply said, "Leave us alone."

The group of redheaded children/teens with her glared at the boy, but knew that they didn't stand a chance against him without magic... and performing magic in public like this, especially with people around who dislike their family would be very bad for them... if they had their wands in the first place, as their mother confiscated them during the summer months.

Though some were planning on revenge for the insult to their mother on the train ride.

Letting the man go, Harry headed into the store, with most present scrambling out of the trio's way, and knocking a blonde girl down in the process.

Noting that everybody was too frightened of him to help her, Harry held out his hand and asked, "are you alright? That was rather rude of them to knock you down like that."

The girl, whom a year younger than him smiled dreamily at the boy, as she took his hand. "Yes just a bit of bruising," the girl responded. "the wrackspirts are strong in them."

Hauling the slight girl to her feet, an easy task, Harry introduced himself, "My name is Harry Potter, and yours is?"

"My name is Hikari," the demon added.

"Umbra, nice to meet you."

"Luna Lovegood, it's nice to meet you. That's a very odd bond you have to those two," Luna commented.

"Yes, yes it is, do you wish to join us in buying books? I probably won't find anything I don't already have here, but I can hope," Harry offered.

The Girl's smile could've lit up a dark room.

A redheaded girl's jealousy of Luna's luck in getting friendly with Harry that quickly was written all over her face, but nobody was really looking at her.

The bookstore shopping went quickly, with Harry only picking out the new defense against the dark art's book, which was written by Kaniz for her class. Not that he was actually attending the class, as he was far ahead in all but transfiguration, and pulling ahead there as well due to self-study, and the fact that he didn't need to stop casting over the summer. 

He was scheduled to take some of his OWLs after this year, if he was lucky, he could take them all.

Dumbledore had tried to prevent him from arranging them, but any student could opt to take the tests early, even if they had to wait ten years in order to try again if they did badly, which meant few took the opportunity.

After the bookstore, Harry and his girls wandered around until it was time to go, and left with his future family, who had far fewer bags than in the first trip, as they had bought so much the first time through. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Time passed until it was time to go, and Harry was looking at the entrance to the platform for the Hogwarts express and started to walk to it. 

Only to crash into a solid barrier.

"Fuck," Harry muttered, as he realized that he was blocked out of the platform for some reason.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End chapter.

EN: spoiler, just because the plan went down the tubes, it doesn't mean that everyone who KNEW of the plan knows that the plan is FUBAR.


	12. Ch 12: Harry vs The Train, or not,year2

Demon and Angel

AN: just a note, 4 Horcruxes down, 1 more that Kaniz knows the location of, and 1 MIA that was stolen and Hidden by Regulus Black, which ironically makes things harder for Harry's group.

AN2: year two will be relatively short, simply because the diary is gone, and basilisk will remain sealed. That leaves Lockheart to deal with, and really, he tries anything and squish.

Chapter 12: Harry vs. The Train, or not, year 2.

Harry glared at the solid barrier that should have let his group through and pulled back.

The person waiting behind him, who didn't notice the issue crashed into it while running full tilt, and ended up bruising his chest badly on the trolley. The redheaded boy rubbed his chest and turned to glare at the boy behind him. He had been delayed because he had forgotten his wand in the car, so he was entering the platform later than the rest of his family.

"Why didn't you warn me?" he accused Harry.

"Not my fault if you don't pay attention to the person in front of you, now leave me alone," Harry snapped back.

The redheaded boy then got a smirk, and turned around, knowing he had a way to Hogwarts that the other boy didn't. Perhaps if Harry had decided to be in Gryffindor and his friend he would've shared.

Harry, on the other hand, led his party to the warded apparition point and pulled out his cell phone.

"Alice? This is Harry, we have a situation, please transport us to the castle, then to Hogwarts. Yes, I know that I'm supposed to take a train, but the barrier closed up before I could. Three minutes? Great, and thanks."

He then turned towards his group and said, "She'll so a double transport, once to the castle, and then directly to Hogwarts. I wonder what... you gotta be shitting me."

"Language," Hikari chided teasingly, then she followed his now pointing finger, and her jaw dropped, "Of all the stupid crap."

The rest of the group turned to see... a flying car, that turned invisible after it hit ten feet... in front of a parking lot full of muggles.

With some muggles recording it and taking pictures.

Then they transferred and immediately transferred again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The sextet arrived at the gates of Hogwarts and immediately entered, carrying their supplies. They were quickly met by Severus Snape, who was entering the great hall so he could leave the castle for some fresh air, and upon seeing the son of his childhood enemy, but one that had earned his grudging respect, which dwindled at the fact that the boy felt privileged enough to skip the train snarked, "Well if it isn't Potter, too good to ride the train?"

"Professor," Harry said respectfully, and then explained, "The barrier to the train closed half an hour before the train was due to depart, so we used an alternative method to get here. I would also like to ask you to contact the DMLE, Weasley, the youngest male I think he was, he decided to try flying a car. It made it ten feet up before becoming invisible. In the middle of a crowded parking lot."

Snape paused at the explanation, his sneer lessening, because if it was true then that would be a good explanation for skipping the train. He then registered the second part that the boy said, and facepalmed.

The boy will be in so much trouble. In fact, the chances of Dumbledore getting the boy _out_ of trouble is so slim it's not funny. Considering how busy King's Cross Station is, there were probably dozens of muggles that saw the flying, then vanishing car, plus the pictures and video, which meant obltivators needed to be careful, considering it would bring even _more_ questions if pictures showed up w/o any memories to go with them. (EN)

That isn't even counting that some of the witnesses could be on trains by now.

"Very well Potter, I will contact Flitwick and tell him you're here, and why, while I contact the DMLE to minimize exposure," the man grumbled angrily, but not at Harry.

After all, he wasn't Voldemort, who crucios the messenger.

No matter how much he would like to.

Soon enough Harry and co. were back in their room unpacking.

Harry had to ask, "Kaniz, did Dumbledore ask you to teach again?"

The android shook her had and replied, "No, unless his suspicions on his currently hired teacher proves correct, but he did force the man to use the books I threw together, and it gave you more funds to work with due to the sales. The fact that the man was going to force every student in every year to buy all seven of his books made the headmaster refuse to let the man use them. While we are waiting, I request permission to take care of another Horcrux, there's one more here, and it serves as an anchor for a curse. (EN2)."

"You don't need to ask unless it involves danger to yourself or one of us. How many will that make disposed of verses remaining?" Harry replied relieved that the issue was coming to a close. He then frowned and said, "Remind me to contact the bank today and tell them to open a vault for you, the book sales should be put into an account for you. You are serving me as both the jail, and punishment for the dork lord, but that doesn't mean you should be punished."

"Four destroyed or purified, yourself, the ring I gave you, Hufflepuff's cup, and Riddle's diary, the first three were simply purified, and the last simply destroyed. And Ravenclaw's Diadem will soon join the list of purified artifacts. All I need to do is find Slytherin's Locket. I know where it was hidden, so it shouldn't be too hard, and then it's just the remainder of the things soul." Kaniz then felt her eyes water at her master's comment about how he intended to treat her, and at the same time, she felt the monster's soul that she had inside her, attempt to vomit at her positive feelings.

It failed since it was a bodiless soul, but the fact that she affected her prisoner in such a way warmed her synthetic heart.

Harry turned towards her and said, "after you get the one here, get that locket if it's still there. I want all of that bastards soul trapped in you Yuri, help her. If it's _not_ there, come back immediately."

"Yes sir," the android replied then departed on her mission.

Umbra decided that since she hadn't had an attempt at teasing her 'master' today, draped herself over his back with a hug stating, well now that we are alone, perhaps we should have some 'fun'... ack!"

The last part was because Hikari sprayed her with ice water that emanated from her finger, but honestly, she could relate.

Her hormones were also starting to spring into overdrive as well. It wasn't due to the binding, or the engagement, it was due to both her age and the fact that she had fallen for her summoner. (EN3).

And those damn books that had been stolen from the house they had destroyed after looting it and summoning Umbra.

She was shocked out of her thought by ice water from Umbra. The two had become friends due to necessity, mainly the fact that if they didn't then all three would probably die, but they still fought, abet in an understated manner.

Mainly verbally, and pranks, or like now a water fight, although they avoided the portrait. Harry just sighed and started putting things away while using drying charms on what the two get wet.

He also set an alarm on his phone to alert him half an hour before the train was due to arrive.

It wasn't the first time the two did this, and it probably would again. At least this time they weren't using underpowered fire and lightning spells.

ZAPP!

Nevermind, there's the static level lightning, and Harry's hair was now an Afro.

The reason why he never even tried to keep them from squabbling was both because he promised both them and himself that he wouldn't use his absolute authority recklessly, and the fact that they needed _some_ way to let off steam at each other. Since it wasn't like they could just walk away from each other for any appreciable distance to be alone.

It was actually amazing to Harry that the three of them managed such permanent proximity for years already without killing each other.

The fight went on while Harry was finishing putting things away, to occupy his mind about who, and why, the gate to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters closed on him. He has a suspicion that it was targeted to him, rather than it being a random occurrence since the person in front of him made it through just fine.

He decided to mention his suspicions to Dumbledore, he didn't trust the man, but he should have an idea of what happened, or at least be told that someone or something might have it out for him, but that could wait until later.

Course decided, and unpacking finished, he watched the catfight, munching on a bowl of popcorn. He would've offered Medea some, but she's a painting. Nerf would've gotten into it but felt that it would be safer not to, so she decided to simply wait on her master's lap.

The irony of the cat not the one in the catfight wasn't lost on him.

His alarm rang several hours later when the boy decided to tune them out, and nap while cuddling his catgirl, and he sighed, the two were still going at it. Events like this were thankfully rare, but they tended to last a long time.

He sent a jet of ice water at them both, which turned their attention to him, and he simply said, "We need to get ready, and down to the great hall in thirty minutes.

The wet and grumbling girls dried themselves off and then watched as their master changed. The boy had lost any inhibitions at being nude around the two due to them being trapped with each other, and soon he was in his uniform, and they were downstairs sitting at the Ravenclaw table awaiting the rest of the students' arrival.

Harry watched as his fellow students came in and was glad that he had given his android a mission it cut down on the annoyance factor of his housemates incessant questioning, but on the other hand, it made one less person to wall him off from his house.

It was a good thing he took the corner nearest the teachers' table, it prevented someone from sitting at that side, and his summoned beings took the seat across from him and beside him, Nerf decided to stay in his room and get some food later.

He noted that there was an empty space beside Umbra and shrugged, usually the house tended to crowd as much as possible, although the fact that the girl just slapped a boy hard enough to break his jaw for groping her ass probably had something to do with it.

It wasn't the first time that had happened, and even Dumbledore held his tongue at the slap. Because he had seen the grope, and he knew that with those that have greater than human strength, such as Hagrid, have trouble controlling their strength with reflexive actions.

Considering that she was engaged to the heir of an ancient and noble house, the boy could've been in far more trouble than a broken jaw.

Shaking his head he saw the sorting commence, and the sole daughter of one of his greatest supporting families get sorted and noticed before she did her sending a lovesick expression at Harry.

An expression that the boy himself noticed and gave a disgusted expression at. He was very happy with the two girls he was officially engaged to, and he had a feeling that the android would try to join as well, along with the catgirl. The latter of which he wasn't sure of though.

The redheaded girl sat beneath the hat for over ten minutes, and the piece of fabric was visibly becoming annoyed. The girl was trying to go into Ravenclaw, a house she really wasn't qualified for, and it was decided to go with its first choice, that it had originally discarded because of her family history.

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted, causing two tables to freeze, and the girl under the hat to go apocalyptic in fury.

"How dare you, you stupid hat! I belong in the same house as Harry! Resort me!" she screamed loudly.

"No," the hat snarled, "You have been sorted into your house, next student please."

"Next student please," the had repeated.

McGonagall shook herself out of her stupor, and looked at the list before saying, "She was the last one, the sorting is now over."

The girl started ranting about defective hats and how she should be in Ravenclaw with her destined love, and that she wasn't a slimy snake, and how Dumbledore had promised... it was at that point Dumbledore stunned the girl, both because she was giving him a headache and the fact that she was going to make things harder for him.

Standing up the old man said, "Sorry about the Drama, Poppy can you take Miss Weasley to the hospital wing, and give her a calming drought after you revive her? Professor Snape and I will be there later to speak with her."

The school Mediwitch grumbled about having a patient before the school year started levitated her to the hospital wing, and called a house elf for some food for them both.

He then noticed that the empty space was now filled by the odd blonde he had helped in the alley.

"Can I have an interview with your demon and angel? Poppa would love it for his paper," she asked in a dreamy voice.

Those that heard her scoffed, they knew the Quibbler's reputation, and immediately dismissed her words.

Umbra leaned over and whispered into the girl's ear, "please keep that to yourself, at least until we reveal it. When we do, I at least will give you one, and perhaps Harry will give you one on how we met."

The blond, whose eyes seemed to be perpetually cloudy nodded in understanding while pouting cutely.

Those who saw Umbra whispering to the boy simply thought, wrongly, that the unknown to them, angel had threatened the girl.

Then Umbra took another look at the girl, who was pouting, tried to hold it in... then squealed and hugged the stuffing out of her, before turning back to the food that appeared.

The sudden hug and release made the girl dizzy, and to help her regain her equilibrium, she started eating herself. Then she smirked to herself, after all, how many people could say that they were hugged by a literal angel?

Soon enough the food was devoured, and the headmaster stood up to give a speech, "Now we have a change in staff this year, for DADA we have Professor Lockheart, please stay seated professor, and I would like to inform and remind all students that the forbidden forest is forbidden for very good reasons. Now we should sing the Hogwarts anthem before we head to bed..."

Just then Hagrid, along with a twelve-year-old redhead, and an Auror walked into the great hall from outside.

"What is the meaning of this Kinglsley," the headmaster asked.

"The boy was caught breaking the statute of secrecy. He was seen by over fifty muggles flying a car and then causing the car to go invisible, in full sight of said muggles. He claimed that the barrier had closed early, but when he was asked as to why he didn't just wait for his parents to come out he refused to answer, so we are here to get him officially expelled," the Auror explained.

Dumbledore paled. That was a serious infraction, but he had a recourse, to at least delay the judgment so he could have a chance at preventing the boy from being expelled. He spoke to the Auror, "Then I will contact the DMLE to arrange a hearing until then he will attend classes like normal."

"Very well," the black Auror stated, and then continued, "I will tell my boss to expect you to contact her tomorrow, if you don't we will have no choice but to come back."

Dumbledore gritted his teeth and nodded. He needed to get this issue under control, and quickly.

The Auror walked back out, and Dumbledore said, "Off to bed with you all, Mr. Weasley, please come with me, we can get you something to eat while we deal with your sister's problem, and after that, we will need to talk about what happened and what you did."

The boy followed the old man to the hospital wing, and nobody noticed that they had skipped the school song.

The next day would come soon enough, and unhappily for some.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End chapter.

EN: I didn't see any indication of how this was handled in cannon, kings cross is a busy place, and many muggles had to have seen this event, and considering how some wouldn't have stuck around so they could get to their destinations they would've really been scattered very quickly. Making this a very hard breach of the statute to correct, especially if any time elapsed between the event and the authorities being called.

EN2: the Horcrux would be, IMO the perfect anchor for the DADA curse.

EN3: I wanted to show that there were issues between everybody, and even between Harry and the girls. They are 'ready' to go further, he is not due to his youth.


	13. Ch 13:Death of a fraud, death of a curse

Demon and Angel

Chapter 13: Death of a fraud, death of a curse.

It was the first day of classes, and Harry's eyebrows were twitching. The day he had DADA with the man whose arm he crushed, transfiguration... with the second years despite the fact that he was at least third-year level.

Dumbledore hadn't figured out that Harry was allowed to do magic openly during the summer because both his step dads were the leaders of their realms. 

Considering that in both Celestia, and the Netherworld, there was no statute of secrecy, and thus no reason to forbid underage magic, it should come as no surprise that people who have the talent for magic get a bit further, and that was before considering that they have ways to get stronger faster.

The other classes he was attending were ancient runes, which were less powerful, but more subtle and diverse than the demonic runes they had studied until then, that pretty much wrapped his first day up.

With a sigh, Harry finished up his breakfast and started his hour before DADA by browsing the book.

He found out that there was a nice bit of spell work on it, that the only spells that can be read are the ones that are within the casters ability to use.

The creature sections were readable for all ages.

It now made sense why the book was ten inches thick, and assigned for all the years. It cost twice as much as a regular textbook, but Dumbledore intended for it to be the standard text for the class, so for the cost of two books, the parents get seven years out of it. He wondered what the first lecture would be though... 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Harry and his girls looked at the quiz they were given incredulously. Apparently, the man hadn't gotten the memo that his book list had been changed. 

"Excuse me, Professor," Harry started politely, even though he hated the man already if it wasn't the stupid publicity move, it was the fact that he didn't even give questions related to the assigned book. 

"Yes Mr. Potter," the man asked warily.

"None of these questions are even remotely in our assigned books," Harry replied. 

"What!? I had assigned all seven of my books!" the teacher cried outraged.

Harry pulled out his book list and handed it to the professor, while discreetly pocketing the quiz. He felt that his head of house should know the kind of questions the man tried to foist off on them.

The Professor gripped the list as he saw that his books had been removed, and the obvious DADA book that had been assigned he hadn't even heard of.

To be completely fair... to Dumbledore, he had told him of the book substitution and sent him a copy... over a month and a half previous.

The letter and book had been disposed of after Lockheart had read that he had been accepted as the DADA professor.

"Class dismissed," the man said shakily. "I need to talk to the headmaster of this last minute book substitution."

Harry decided to wait outside the charms classroom to show the professor the quiz after his class. His girls were playing their heavenboy and Devilgirl handheld systems while waiting.

He stood there leaning against the wall next to the door for half an hour while the professors instructed his seventh years.

For a moment Harry felt it was a pity that he had moved beyond that material, the man was a gifted instructor.

After the students filed out he entered and said, "Professor, I would like you to look at the quiz Professor Lockheart tried to give us."

He then handed the short man the pocketed quiz.

The man saw red as soon as he started reading the questions. None of the questions were related to the course he was supposed to be teaching. Looking at the boy he replied, "I will talk to the headmaster about this. This quiz is what a narcissist would give, not a professor."

"Thank you sir, and I have to say it's a pity I moved beyond your coursework, you are a gifted instructor that Headmaster Mao would love instructing at his school."

"I assume that was a compliment," the diminutive professor replied.

"It is," Hikari chipped in. "also a warning, if he tries anything like he did in the alley with Harry well... we'll make him regret it." she finished that statement with a smile, one that made the man know that the foppish professor would be far worse off.

After they departed, part of what the boy said clicked, and Flitwick shook his head, the boy had moved beyond his NEWTS in his class, and possibly in potions and defense as well.

Shaking his head, he wondered if the boy would need all seven years at all to obtain passing grades in his NEWTS.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Lockheart was searching for the headmaster, but having no luck.

Where was the man? He had no right to deprive him of the profits that an entire school buying all seven books at once would give him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Dumbledore was currently trying to reverse the expulsion of the youngest male Weasley, with little effect.

The problem was, the boy should have known better. The laws governing breaking the statute were actually slightly _lighter_ for young muggle-borns, for the simple fact that they hadn't grown up with the laws, the fact that they live in the muggle world, and accidental magic can't be predicted or controlled well. 

On the other hand, purebloods have grown up with that law. This made the law come down harder on them for once.

Ronald should have known better than to fly a car.

His father was struggling to keep his own job since he had broken laws he himself helped put into effect. He would simply get a warning, because he had been discrete until his son stole his car, and no muggle had noticed until then.

Ronald would get the book thrown at him, despite the fact that Dumbledore was trying to help him.

His excuses that he needed to get to Hogwarts went unheeded, especially since there were other ways to get there, and so, a snapped wand and a small ritual to bind his magic later, he was sent home with his father.

He wouldn't grace the halls of Hogwarts ever again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Dumbledore stormed into Hogwarts during dinner. He had wasted the entire day at the ministry trying to save the boy from his own stupidity.

He had failed.

Shaking his head he looked round to see Harry and the various females, minus the 'golem' eating at a table. The old man shook his head, he needed to attach Harry to someone controllable, most likely by friendship, but his house and the fact that one of his biggest supporters in Harry's year had botched the job, and was in a different house made this difficult. 

And that was before the boy got expelled.

His eyes turned towards the youngest Weasley and sighed. That plan was going to fail. 

With a sigh, he went to his seat to eat. He needed to plan. He also needed to obtain proof of where Harry lives when he's not at Hogwarts, if only for his peace of mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Lockheart was giddy, the headmaster had returned, now he could get the booklist changed back, and bring in the money he deserved. 

When he noticed the headmaster leaving, he followed.

"Headmaster, can we talk?" he said while rushing up to the man's back.

Dumbledore gave a silent groan, all he wanted to do is get to bed with Theodore Edward Bear the second, not dealing with one of his most annoying professors.

Turning to the other man Dumbledore pasted a plastic smile on his face and replied, "Yes?"

"Why were my books removed from the list, and replaced by a complete unknown's book? Nearly half the spell portion book is blank!" the foppish man asked.

Dumbledore frowned and replied, "Are you really complaining about this... now? I sent you a letter over a month ago with a copy of the book." the man paused and narrowed his eyes, "You said that half the spell portion was blank? That's funny, the book was created to only be unreadable in those sections, if the person reading it can't handle the spells. Are you telling me you lied on your application?" 

Lockheart blanched. He hadn't expected that the book was protected in that manner. The fact that he could, barely, understand the fourth year material isn't something he had expected to be important. "Well I might have been mistaken, but why weren't my books used? I had my entire lesson plan based around those books!"

"You set all seven of your books, for all seven years, and there wasn't anything really useful in them. While that book will take the students up to their NEWTS. I gave you plenty of time to adjust your teaching. If you want the students to have the book, buy them for the students yourself. Now I have had a very long day, I need to get to sleep."

The older man walked away, while the younger grit his teeth, he needed to find an 'Unlocked' book so that he could find out what was in it. 

What he didn't know is that it filtered the reader's perception, not selectively blanking the book.

It was a tricky enchantment, one that cost a nice chunk of what they were charging for the book, but it served to protect the students from the stuff they weren't ready for. 

So the man had to hit the library so that he could look up what the fifth through seventh years should be learning so that he could try to fake the lessons. He knew that since _each and every student_ had that book, and it was well labeled, that he actually needed to know at least some of the material.

He definitely wasn't going to buy the students his books.

He was also marking what girls he would try and use his fame to sleep with. He actually had two at the top of his list, since they weren't actually students.

Umbra and Hikari.

He actually had a moderate strength lust potion that should do the trick, keyed to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

During dinner the next day, an elf belonging to the DADA professor slipped a potion into the cups of the two girls he had targeted.

He, of course, made a mistake with the potion he used, it had a distinctive taste, one that pumpkin juice covers nicely, and since the trio tended to drink water and not pumpkin juice, it was very noticeable. 

This would be a problem for him, a big one.

The potion was made for humans, and while usually, the potions for them works, more or less, for angels and demons as well, some time they are... unpredictable. 

The ones that are most unpredictable, are emotion based potions, such as love, lust, and calming potions due to how their minds are wired a bit differently.

An example of this is the rather innocuous calming potion. On a human, it temporarily suppresses negative emotions. 

With an angel, it can temporarily remove emotions entirely, making them as emotional as a primitive robot.

Demons, depending on subrace, tend to fly off in a rage.

The fact that such potions tend to have odd effects for them is compounded by the fact that they are magically bound to Harry.

What _should have_ happened with the lust potion is Hikari dragging the other two to their room for a threesome, and Umbra being lovey-dovey towards both the other two.

This is because targeting portions of such potions tend not to work exactly as advertised, except with the very high-grade stuff, and even then they tend to need to be made specifically for them when they are close to somebody already. 

Instead, the magic of the bond combined with the fact that Harry wasn't ready for it, made them attack the man who potioned them in a berserk rage. 

They ignored when they hit the limit of travel from Harry hard enough to drag him along.

"Umbra, Hikari stop!" Dumbledore commanded.

It was too bad for him, that there was only one person that could order them around on earth.

Said boy was in too much pain to do so.

With her hands nearly around the neck of Lockheart, Hikari loudly snarled something everybody raised in pureblood traditions would consider a very good reason to kill someone.

"How dare you try and potion and rape us!"

Lockheart was panicking while scrambling backward. Why the girl's hands stopped inches away from his neck he didn't know, but he was grateful for. The girls were supposed to seek him out later for some time in his bed, that he would later oblivate them for, not try and kill him! 

Snape stood up and walked to the quarter full cups that the two were drinking from, and he pulled out a testing potion that he uses on his own food. 

Not that he thought that the headmaster would poison him, but it was paranoia created from when he was a student, heightened when he served the Dark Lord and brought back in force when the Weasley twins came to Hogwarts. 

Two drops in each cup caused him to scowl.

There were potions in them, and by the bright reddish pink coloration that the drops changed the drink, it looked like a lust potion.

Those type of potions were one of the few types that turn that color.

Why such a potion would make they flip out in a rage he didn't know, but he wasn't going to try and stop them, especially since the stunners Dumbledore was sending at the girl attempting to throttle Lockheart were doing nothing, meant that he couldn't do much to help. 

Then he noticed the son of his childhood bully writhing on the floor in pain and sighed. The boy was not nearly as annoying as he thought he would be. He had noticed that Umbra had joined with Hikari, and was trying to tear the arm off Lockheart while he was starting to turn blue.

He decided to try words and not spells, oh and a general antidote.

"Flopsy, get me two purgatives," he stated to apparent thin air.

A house elf appeared, nodded, vanished, and reappeared handed to vials to the greasy haired man, then vanished.

Walking to Harry he told him, "Make them drink these, it will stop them." then handed him the vials.

"Hikari, Umbra, I order you to stop and drink these!" Harry shouted against the pain, that vanished as the two woodenly walked towards him.

The two stiffened as his orders hit them like a jackhammer.

They obeyed, and then a minute later they were at the edge of the pain zone vomiting their dinner.

"What happened Professor?" he asked the potions professor.

"Lockheart fed them a lust potion, probably intending to have his way with them."

Harry's eyes darkened and he asked lowly, "What can I do? He intended to rape my fiancees."

Snape saw the dark look and offhandedly said, "You could challenge him to a dual to the death for the insult, of course, that would be an extreme choice. You could also call the..." he stopped when Harry acted.

Harry looked at the two girls who had used some cleaning magic on their vomit, Harry shakily stood up and cast a small healing spell on himself. He stood and turned towards the man that tried to drug his friends. 

"Lockheart," he snarled. "I challenge you to a dual to the death for trying to rape my fiancees!"

Dumbledore interrupted and said, "Mr. Potter, I can't allow that."

Harry turned towards the man with a dark look, and replied, with his half year old demon blood boiling, and replied, "Either you let me handle this, or I call their parents, one of which will kill him, and probably won't care too much about collateral damage, like say... the school, or perhaps the country? Trust me, he is more than powerful enough to level Great Briton with a single attack."(EN). 

"Harry my boy that's..." Dumbledore stopped. He then broke out in a cold sweat. He knew Umbra was an angel, and he believed Hikari was one as well. He didn't know their father's power level.

He was interrupted by Lockheart. The man was a coward and a liar, but Harry was a second year. He thought he could take the boy in his sleep, and would enhance his reputation by sparing the boy. "I accept! 

Dumbledore paled. He knew this wouldn't end well.

"Let's head outside then," Harry said and turned on his heel to head out to the front of the school. 

Lockheart followed, as well as many of the students. The girls were pissed at the accusation that was leveled against their favorite professor.

The boys were behind Harry, as the man seemed to make the collective IQ of the female students drop to room temperature, and that was before his books had started circulating around the school.

It was a disappointed headmaster that set up the dueling shields. They were designed to stop any physical object, or spell below the unforgivable. 

Professor Flitwick was the one chosen to officiate. The two fiancees were in the shields, simply because they had no choice, and while they could have killed the man themselves, they decided to let their fiance be macho for them. 

"Begin!" Flitwick stated.

"I'll let you go first," Lockheart said smugly.

It was the last mistake he would ever make.

Harry lifted his hand, after tossing his wand to Umbra, and stated, "Giga Fire."

The blast of heat the escaped the shield, was like standing near a blast furnace.

Given the massive level difference between the combatants, Harry was surprised to see a good deal of Lockheart's carbonized skeleton half embedded in molten stone.

He had expected the skeleton would have been vaporized.

Silence greeted his actions, except for the sequels and hugs that the two girls gave him.

"Dumbledore, it's over, drop the shield," Harry said loudly, causing the disturbed man to do so.

The silence remained as the engaged trio walked back to their room.

Then it was pandemonium. Everybody started chatting in either excitement, condemnation, anger, fear, or some combination.

Snape then and there decided not to screw with the son of his nemesis. 

Dumbledore was taken aback by the viciousness and power of Harry. The boy had gone for a kill shot, without his wand. No warning shots, no snappy dialogue, and with apparently little effort, created a fire superior to fiendfyre if only because it was controllable.

He had three priorities right now, calm the students, damage control, and finding out whether the spell could be classed as dark, so he could ban it. He doubted the last one. 

He also needed to speak to Harry again, to again convince him of the sanctity of life, and second chances. The boy needed to be a symbol of light, and killing, even with an angel at his side, disrupts the symbolism and fights against much of what he worked for in his life. 

He managed to get the students to their dorms and went to his own rooms to plan. 

It didn't escape him that the girls couldn't get far from Harry without causing him pain, or being stopped from moving, perhaps he could use that.

He would have to see.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Meanwhile, in Harry's rooms, the girls had coxed Harry into a reasonably heavy make-out session. 

It was at this point they realized that Harry's body might not be ready for anything more, not just his mind.

But they would take what they could get.

They just hoped his relatively new hybrid existence wouldn't have him stop aging until he hit late teens. 

It would really suck if they had to wait a thousand years for more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

In the Room of requirements, an android smiled. She had finally found it. It had been knocked off of where Tom Riddle had left it, and rolled some distance away so that it took her over a day to find it. 

The penultimate Horcrux. She knew where the last one was, so she decided to wait a few days. There was some interesting stuff she found when searching, so she decided that she would explore a bit, and see if there was anything her master would like.

She had already found many jewels that she would hand over, as well as several sacks of gold.

She would be there for a week before she headed out for the last Horcrux. 

A forty-year-old curse broke the instant she absorbed the soul fragment in the headpiece. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter.

AN: in Disgaea 2, Laharl at level 3000 blows up the world in a single attack if you beat him during the must lose fight. So yes, he could easily at his current level flatten England in a single attack, not that he WOULD since he's been tempered, but he could. 


End file.
